Hidden Whispers
by Hunter Redflame
Summary: Sometimes life treats you fairly, giving you good for good, evil for evil, ect.. Sometimes it puts you through the end of an empire, a massive leap in time, and brings you into an age when your kind is feared and hated because of a hunger-induced lapse in judgment by your descendant's queen. Care to guess which one happened to me? ALERT: STORY SLATED FOR REWRITING. REWRITING...
1. Prolouge: The Tutor

**Prologue: The Tutor**

Fire. Red, blazing fire. Mount Alicrom was burning. The sky was red as pony blood, with clouds obscuring the night sky. And the shifters could do nothing as we watched Alicropolis, the last bastion between Umbra the Damned and the Forest Harmonius, fall to the burning flames.

"Black! We've gotta move!" said Hardshell, one of my many brothers. He was a shifter. What is a shifter? It is a creature very much like changelings such as yourselves, little ones. Equiforms with a bug-like carapace, insectoid wings, and what some now call a deformed horn. The main difference between us is fairly simple: you changelings are hatched almost completely identical to the queen in color, while we shifters can vary in color as much as the other equiforms. How would we tell our hives apart? Well, we would look at each others' eyes. For you see, a shifter will always, without fail, have the same color eyes as his queen's. But you came to me for a story, didn't you? I thought as much, so how about we save the questions for afterward, hmm? Good. Now, as I was saying…

I continued to stare at the devastation, the burning of the city that had been defended by the Empire's last hope. "Blackshell, c'mon! Get in!" I stumbled towards my brother, whose gray carapace was shining red. Even in the Bleakmane Wastes where we were, far east of Alicropolis, the fire still shone on any reflective surface. Including the massive earthsteel door that was being rolled into place. I stumbled in just as the door had been sealed with magic.

One of the soldiers, a bat-pony who had cloudsteel mail and a shadowcraft lance spoke, "Alright civilians, we are enacting def-con Omega." There were many gasps from various hom'lados, (or citizens); from earth pony to alicorn, and shifter to zebra. "I know that this is alarming, but please remain calm. Every one of these shelters is equipped to house survivors until…" the bat-pony pauses and finally just shakes her head in defeat, "Aw Hell in Tartarus, what's the use? There are crystopods in the back designed to keep you all from getting detected, but there's only just enough for everypony." She kicks one of the walls in frustration, "Damnit, General Flash never fails! Why did this happen?!"

One of the other soldiers, a dragonkin or 'thestral', was immediately by her side, "Be still, Polar Flight, fate may not have yet abandoned us to our doom," the dragonkin lieutenant looked to their company's telepath, a disgruntled looking earth pony in shadoweave robes, "Shaded Purse, what news hath been brought to thee from fair Wind Song?"

Purse shakes his head in annoyance, "First, I didn't understand barely a word ya just said ya friggin dracopony. Second, I aint got nil from that-" He stops a moment and focuses intently before letting out a gasp and saying, "You folks're gonna wanta hear this."

He close his eyes for a moment to channel his connection to Song from the very ground onto the wall to our left. On it we see an underground command post with everypony standing stock still, with horrified or uncomprehending looks on their faces. General Flash's top ace, Cloud Streak asks quietly, "Did anypony make it out?"

It takes a couple seconds for somepony to answer, "H-Hold on… Yes. There are about 5,000 pegasi, 9,000 earth ponies, 1,000 unicorns and …no…" the last part was so quiet, that even though we were watching it through Wind Song's eyes, (which were tearing up,) we barely heard.

"What is it?" comes General Lightning Flash's voice from beside her.

"F-Five alicorns. Th-That's all that survived. Galaxus," her vision begins to cloud, "Hayola, their daughters, and a s-sole surviving Palikaen guard." Tears are now beginning to fall from her eyes, "A-A-All th- the other *sniff* al-alicorns are… are…" From the edge of Song's vision we see the tip of the General's larger-than-normal wing as golden feathers. Weeping can be heard from both the transmission and from inside the cave. I had my head bowed, tears dripping from my muzzle in memory of the alicorns of Galaxia.

"Then… there is only one thing left to do." Lightning Flash said slowly. All heads inside the shelter turned back to the link screen, just as Wind Song turned to look at the general. General Lightning Flash was an alicorn with a bright gold coat and electric blue mane styled to look like a bolt of his namesake. He was currently in his armor: a set of thundrite plate armor styled just barely with impressions of lightning bolts on the sides. His unique hardlight blade, crafted by his mate-to-be Rainbow Spectra, was strapped on his back. His wings, four times more large than even what is considered normal for alicorns, have been folded against his sides once more. "Streak, gather everypony in the crystostasis chamber and wait there. Song, I know this hurts like Hell, but I need you to contact the other telepaths in the survivor groups and tell them to enact Plan Zero."

You must understand I had no clue what 'Plan Zero' was. None but the alicorn hom'lados and high-ranking military knew what it meant due to its nature being focused on the survival of alicorn kind at all costs. All except the further loss of pony life, that is. So when the 20 or so alicorns present in the cave gasped and whispered amongst themselves, neither I nor any other non-military pony knew what was going on.

At that moment, the transmission cut out and the images were replaced with Sargent Song's voice. "Shaded, tell me you're actually paying attention you bucking pickpocket."

"Ya mind not gettin too nasty Song? Yer live."

"I what? …I hate you, ex-convict."

"Always a bit o' sunshine yerself, lass."

"Sigh… At least it means I get to make sure that the message actually gets _relayed_."

"Oi! That was jus that one slip-up, lass! Ya mind tellin' how many messages that _you_ screwed up?"

"Uhg! We don't have time for this! Civvies, listen up! We are now under Plan Zero." I still didn't know what that meant. Neither did most others in the cave. "Now, I know that most of you have no clue what that means, so listen up."

"Plan Zero is a contingency plan that was developed about 5 millennia ago with the extinction of the humans. It was created at the same time that the first crystopod prototypes came about, so the plan was originally drafted in case the humans' bane came back against all odds. This isn't happening, as is brutally obvious, but the principal is the same. There are no longer enough alicorn survivors outside shelters to ensure a successful resistance against a great threat. Those crystopods aren't optional for any alicorns anymore. Not that your shelter should have a problem, seeing as the Bleakmane shelter was designed to hold all the shifters in the Wastes."

This was quite the revelation for those who hadn't known, but it was only to be expected that the alicorns had a contingency. Even still, many ponies mumbled amongst themselves about this information. Then Wind Song thought again, "I've gotta go. I hope to see most of you after this."

The dragonkin then turned back to us with a nod, "Well, as we now hath some clue as to what we shall do next, let us tarry no longer!"

"Holy Faustus, I caint've believed if I aint heard it myself! A dracopony actually saying something _understandable_! And I agree with 'im! Lets step on it ponies, ta the pods!" All of us took the words of Shaded Purse to heart and rushed to the nearest pod.

(/\\)

"And that, little hatchlings, leads to how I became part of Hive Chrysalis." I finished. The small group of hatchlings in front of me all had black chitin with blue-green, eyes without pupils and pale green webbing-manes, the only difference being in gender, voice, and personality. And were all staring wide eyed at me.

They had been sent to me to learn why not to judge anypony by appearance. It makes for difficult love gathering, and seeing as we were hard pressed for that vital energy before the Canterlot Disaster…

No, best not worry for now. Just continue the narration. "You see, the hive tunnelers found me after Canterlot. That combat love blast, or whatever it was, caused my crystal to break. Along with a good bit of wall too!" That gave the hatchlings a good laugh. Ahh, it's good to laugh sometimes.

This little room of mine used to be a storage room, and still has holders for love crystals on the stone shelves. My bed is little more than a stone shelf in the back of the room with a tattered old sheet and a pillow that is more the case than any sort of stuffing; all in all, not too shabby for a shifter in a badlands changeling hive. Most changelings sleep in small octagonal inlets inside massive shared chambers. The only changelings who get private rooms are the top love gatherers, swarm leaders, the Queen, ambassadors from other hives, and the very rare pony resident.

"Blackshell," says a changeling hiveguard entering the room.

Better see what this is about. "Move along, little ones. It should be time for your lessons about dragons with Dragon Fly." The hatchlings first look upset, then excited by the prospect of learning about our fire-breathing neighbors. They almost stampeded over the guard on the way out to Fly! "Sorry about the hatchlings, hiveguard. Anyway, what is it?"

"Queen Chrysalis requests your presence in the main chamber, tutor."

 **Hello, my name is Hunter Redflame. I am the author of this story, as you, being an intelligent and observant reader and reviewer, no doubt saw. This is my first time putting a story out on FanFiction, and as such I'm not expecting to be at the level of Fanfic authors such as Saphroneth immediately. Which is why I humbly request that you intelligent reviewers kindly leave reviews on what you think of the story. As of now, I will be checking on this story about every week or so, uploading chapters when available. So without further ado, I bid you all farewell.**


	2. Chapter 1:Deficit, Dispatch, and Dragons

**Chapter 1: Deficit, Dispatch, and Dragons**

The Queen? This must be important. Why me, though? "Okay, I'll be there shortly." The hiveguard nods her head and I begin walking to the main chamber. The halls aren't much, just tunneled-out stone with other tunnels branching off occasionally. Tall enough for a flier to hover over others, but only just that; and wide enough to have two changelings walk side-by-side with not too many problems.

Then I get out of the tunnels and into the main chamber in the center of the hive. No matter how many times I come here, the size of it still blows me away. Its ceiling is high enough for three swarms to have practice space, and wide enough for almost two thirds of the hive to fit on the ground. The Queen's throne is on the western wall, opposite of the tunnel to aboveground.

"Ahh, Blackshell, there you are. I forget that you don't share the hivemind like the rest of my subjects," says Queen Chrysalis.

"What is it, my Queen, that you require me for?"

"No need for formality, Blackshell. What I would ask of you is the answer to our situation," she says with full sincerity. "I understand that my actions at Canterlot have only made it more difficult to retrieve love," she sighs and looks down, "and because of it, the Hive faces death. Either at the hooves of the Equestrians, or slow and painful starvation," She looks at me with hopelessness in her eyes, "Tutor, is there nothing that can be done?"

Whoa, didn't see this coming! Think, Blackshell, think! "Well, I don't think that the Equestrians would try to kill us: the only one I can see even thinking of doing so is prince Shining Armor, and even then it seems unlikely," there we go, that should help.

Chrysalis looks more hopeful. "That is one piece of good news at least," aaaaaand she's not looking so hopeful anymore, "But that leaves only the long suffering of death by hunger. Oh what are we to do?" Well, she's got me there but… Maybe… If somepony could just convince one of them… It just might work!

"Well, Chrysalis, there may be a way. A risky and potentially dangerous way, but still a way to save the Hive." She perks up slightly, but still looks somewhat worried. "If we could manage to sway the opinion of one or more of these Elements of Harmony, we might be able to at least work something out from there."

She frowns, "I don't see how that would be dangerous…"

Really? I can see a plethora of things that could be dangerous about it. "The Element of Honesty can see through most any form of lie; the Element of Magic used to be none other than the student of Celestia herself and is an alicorn; the Element of Loyalty is suspicious about anypony who even so much as breathes funny; the Element of Kindness can stare down a cockatrice and make it flee with its tail between its legs; the Element of Generosity is reputed to have somehow convinced a pack of diamond dogs who had foalnapped her into letting her go along with most of their gems; and the Element of Laughter, well… I honestly have no clue what she's capable of other than somehow being able to defy physics and multiple laws of science and reality. Those are the very reasons that I consider this plan both slightly stupid, and very risky," Oh, I shouldn't forget, "And they have a direct link to the Diarchs in the form of their small purple gem drake. Almost forgot that one."

Yeah, that's more of the face I was expecting when I put this forward; a look of shock and possibly questioning my sanity for putting up such a plan. "Slightly stupid?! This plan is…" Chrysalis suddenly realizes why I put the plan forward, "… Is most likely our only chance at survival. Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"I don't see many other viable options… Other than simply going out in the open, which seems like an even worse option."

"I agree," Alrighty, now- "and I want you to do it."

Woahwoahwoah, WHAT?! "Qu-queen Chrysalis, surely there's somepony better suited for this mission than myself. I mean, I'm not a very strong infiltrator…"

"Yet you're the only one in the hive capable of not only blending into the shadows as if they were your very chitin, but also changing into any species of pony without needing a pony to mimic! Don't you see, you are probably the only changeling in the hive who can pull this off!"

"… Point taken. But you know that that's where my best work in the field is, in the shadows! When I'm in the open where I know somepony could see on-mission, I don't perform so well…" Oh dear Faustus, please just let her drop it at tha-

"Nevertheless, YOU suggested it, so you get to do it." FAUSTUS BUCKING DAMNIT! I knew this might come bite me in the flank, but I didn't see this coming!

Well, might as well get it over with… "… As you wish, Queen Chrysalis."

She looks at me with some kindness in her eyes and says, "Oh Blackshell, don't look as if I'm exiling you from the hive. I understand you're worried, but as you said, this is probably our last hope. Please," her look now gets a slight pleading look in it, "try your hardest to undo my mistake."

What the Tartarus, she's right. "Yes Chrysalis, as you wish…" It's either this or starvation, and I'd rather it be quick than the slow agony of starving to death.

She smiles slightly and says, "Thank you, Blackshell. Now, please report to the dragon dens for transport to the Equestrian border."

Ahh, yes, the dragons; both our firebreathing neighbors and fastest mode of transportation in the Equestrian Wastes. We used every dragon we had to get as many troops in the air as possible above Canterlot at the time of the invasion, (honestly I'm surprised that the ponies didn't notice the slimmer-than-normal dragons ferrying reinforcements in at the other side of the mountain!)The dragons of the waste are naturally slimmer, smaller, and faster so they can catch the swift-moving waste geckos, the main prey-animal of the wastes. The geckos are as large as a 4-year-old foal when fully grown and feed off of the arid shrubs and tough grasses found throughout the waste.

I was downcast as I entered the dragon's den. It was a natural cavern that had been shaped by multiple quakes and floods over hundreds of years. It was only in the past twenty or so years that many thunders of dragons had moved in and made their own modifications, (i.e., melting and crushing the rocks to form dens and nests.) The cavern's ceiling was as high as the main chamber's, but the room itself was wide enough for two medium-sized thunders of dragons to train in; in other words, as wide as the town limits for Ponyville, (a medium-sized town south of Canterlot, and the home of the Elements of Harmony,)and had an exit to the outside that was large enough for five transport dragons to fly wingtip to wingtip.

"Hey, Black! How ya doin'?" Says a voice I know well. Shadewing: the Hive's top infiltrator and gatherer, mostly due to the fact that he knows how to attract mares exceptionally well. He looks like most of the other changelings at a glance: black carapace, pale blue-green eyes and pale green mane, but he actually styles his mane to be slicked back. He says it helps attract mares, but I doubt that.

"Honestly Wing, not so well."

"Huh, what happened? Hatchlings use you as door?"

"No, but that might as well be it." It's quiet for a few seconds as he trots over and I continue on to the dragon requisitionary.

"Sooooo you gonna tell me what's up and why you're here instead of teaching the little kids about stuff?"

"Honestly, it's because I had a good idea and said it around the Queen."

He gets a confused look, "Uhh, details anywhere in there about that?"

I sighed, "I came up with an idea that might reverse the effects of the Canterlot Disaster when the Queen asked me for advice, and guess who she picked to do it."

"You?" I nod, "Black, what're you worried about, colt? You're stealthier than me! I doubt that Mom'd send you out on something that you couldn't do." Huh, I guess even changelings call Queens that. How did I never notice? I really ought to get out more.

"I hope you're right, Shadewing, I really do hope you're right."

I stopped in front of the dens for the dragons used for stealth missions and rapid recon. These dragons were dull-scaled, small even by badlands standards for dragons, and fast. Very, VERY fast. The slowest can perform a form of magical sonic boom, albeit from a steep dive. The very fastest… Only work with us because they need some form of challenge other than the normal territorial races in the wastes; for the seven "Thunderbolts" as the fastest waste drakes call themselves, in our employ can take off at almost sonic speeds. The den's overseer, a changeling with a scar running along his entire left side minus his wing and a much more rugged mane than the rest of the changelings, was talking with one of the Thunderbolts. "Look, I know you want a mission, but nothing's come up since the incident with that crazy black fog up cost us all one of the best scouts we had!"

The dragon glared and said, "So Deekus bucked-up and got himself killed, so what? He wasn't in my wing anyway, I don't see why we're all grounded because _one scout_ failed to outfly a wild Tempest!"

Drakken, the den's overseer, sternly replied, "That was no Tempest and you know it Xreeneus! Now if you'll just wait a few more seconds, then- Ah, there you are Blackshell. Here for a ride out to the Everfree?"

I sigh, "Yes, and I'd prefer a dragon that knows stealth as well as speed for this."

"Well," Drakken turns to the Thunderbolt once more, "It just so happens that Xreeneus here wanted a chance to get some wind on his wings."

Xreeneus snorts, "So teach here's going out to the Everfree, doesn't want to be seen, and needs to be there yesterday… Payout better be good Drak."

"No less than 15 Blaze Rubies."

Xreeneus grins in an almost predatory fashion, "Now we're talking!"

Ah, yes. I almost forgot how blatantly mercenary the waste drakes can be. I sigh to myself, "Can we please just get going and get this overwith?"

Xreeneus looks over at me, "Sure teach, hop on back and I'll get you to Everfree in the blink of an eye!"

I shake my head slightly and proceed into the gecko-skin dragon saddle.

"See ya in the field, Black!" Shadewing says as Xreeneus takes off.

I look back at him and say, "Yeah, I guess so!" And with that, Xreeneus angled his flight to the exit and out into the waste.

 **As I said, I will upload each chapter when it is completed. As such, there are no reviews for me to, well, review yet. Please let me know what you think of the story so far and what needs improvement.**

 **Without further ado, farewell.**


	3. Chapter 2:Evasion, Everfree, and Alchemy

**Chapter 2:Evaision, Everfree, and Alchemy**

The journey across the wastes is uneventful and quick. After all, when the scenery is dried up grasses, grey pillars of rock, and dry dirt, there isn't any real reason to pay attention.

"C'mon, teach. You gotta tell me that you've been out to the Everfree least a couple of times!"

I sigh once again, how long will it take the dull blue drake to understand the words 'I don't get out much'? "I keep trying to tell you, this is probably the first time I've been outside of the Hive in at least three months! I. Don't. Get. Out. Much."

Xreeneus slows for a second to look back at me with a very deadpan stare before looking ahead, once more becoming aerodynamic, and breaking the sound barrier without the "Rainboom" effect for as much stealth as a sonic boom can have… Which is next to none. At least nopony except me and Xreeneus was around to hear it.

It was about ten minutes or so later when Xree, (Faustus I am NOT saying his mouthful of a name again,) slowed to the point where the wind wasn't screaming… Which has me worried. "Why did we slow down?" I chance to ask.

He turns his head back to me, "We're nearing the Wasteland's border. From here on out, we have to be on alert for Equestrian sky patrols."

Huh? His attitude's a lot different than before… "How come you're Mr. Professional all of a sudden?"

"This is when I can't afford to make mistakes," he says in a very serious voice, "A dragon gets caught flying into Equestria, they escort him to and from the border to make sure that he doesn't hurt anypony," Let me guess… "If they catch one giving a ride to a changeling… Well, let's just say that we still haven't heard from Charrenzor or Buzzer."

For a while the flight is silent, neither of us wanting to speak. Twenty minutes in, however, "Horseapples, there's a patrol coming. Damnit, we were almost to the Everfree, too!"

WHAT?! "Can't you lose them?!"

"If I try to evade them it'll only get worse. You'll have to jump."

Well, that's just great! "Very well, see you at the Den, Xree." I say as I do what is probably the sanest thing possible and jump off a flying Waste dragon. Using my unique shadowsneak talent , I teleport directly into Xree's shadow.

It's a hard feeling to describe, shadowsneaking, like I'm there, yet I'm not. Unlike a normal teleportation spell, shadowsneaking still has me travelling in the real world in real time, but it makes me a shadow and allows me to blend into other's shadows. It is the most effective sneaking technique to date, and I hate using it. I'm always starving afterwards.

On the ground, I see that "almost there" in Xree's vocabulary means "another twenty miles or so". It's not like I can say that he's stupid, it was probably only another five minutes or so from dragonback. The immediate area is a gentle plains, like most of Equestria, and is devoid of any large trees or anything to hide effectively in. Horseapples.

Luckily, there are a few large bushes to hide in, so I might be able to get my shapeshift off before I'm noticed. I dive into one of them and use my natural ability to shapeshift into what is my pony form. My pony form is solid black, both coat and mane, and has my cutie mark on it: a dark purple cloak and an oak staff. The cloak to represent my talent for stealth and the staff… I don't rightfully know what it means.

I do what most of the Equestrians would've done upon realizing that there was a dragon overhead, I cowered in the bush. I was always told by those who had often gone out of the hive and been caught to do this just in case I ever ventured out and had to "jump ship", as it were. Not really sure why.

It's been a few minutes… maybe they've gone? I poke my head out of the bush… and come face-to-face with a Pegasus mare wearing royal guard armor! I jump slightly and the guardsmare backs up a few steps. She regains her composure, "Sorry, didn't see you there, citizen."

Better get into character quickly, "I-I'm sorry miss. Is the dragon gone?"

She slips into the standard blank face of most royal guards, "The dragon is gone, yes." So they're escorting him to the border then, just as h- "However, we suspect that he may have had a changeling rider." …Oh horseapples.

"Ch-Changeling?!"

"Yes. But we don't know for certain, so we're taking the dragon in for questioning." She eyes me suspiciously, "Did you see anypony else?"

I just hope that she'll believe this, "N-no ma'm. I heard that firebreathing monster overhead and dove for the nearest bush. I was traveling alone."

Her eyebrow raises, "Where's your gear, then?"

"I didn't bring any, I enjoy living off the land and sleeping under the stars."

She narrows her eyes, "Alright, but why are you, a colt, travelling alone?"

Right. Equestrians are matriarchal at their core. "I just wanted to see the world without having a mare always tell me what to do. Besides, are there any laws against me travelling alone?"

"No." Then why not just- "But since you're being this suspicious, I think that you might be a changeling!" Damnit!

"What's going on here?" A masculine voice says. The guardsmare and I both to see a male guardspony in gold armor with a fair few decorative designs in said armor. An elite guard, to be certain.

Time to take risks, "This guardspony has been harassing me and accusing me of being a changeling, simply 'cause I'm traveling alone!"

The Elite looks sternly at the guardsmare, "Private Sugarplum, this is unacceptable! Accusing a pony of being a changeling, simply because he is a male traveling alone. Unacceptable." Phew, it paid off. Suddenly a wooden rod goes through the air just inches above my head!

"Wh-what the-"

"As you can clearly see, Private, he is no changeling." What the hay does swinging a stick above my head have to do with me being a changeling?! Sugarplum voices my thoughts for me, probably the only time I'll agree with her.

The elite guard looks at her sternly, "If he had been a changeling, the stick would have hit his horn," Ohhh, so that's what the stick is for. "Changelings don't really change shape, they simply cast the illusion of doing so." It takes everything in me not to nod at these words. The spell changelings use is more complicated than that, but they got the weakness right. They can change the way their skin feels, and look like any type of pony, but they can't simply remove body parts such as their horns or wings. Depending on the type of subspecies, the horn and wings are either made invisible, or changed to act and feel the same as theirs do.

Sugarplum looks down in shame, "Sorry sir. I-I just thought-"

"No, you didn't think," Interrupts the Elite, "This is not life in Canterlot. You were signed on by your parents to work on your hyper-feministic attitude," He eases up slightly and loses some sternness in his voice, "You have done very well so far, but I'm afraid that after this poor showing, you will not receive your promotion for at least another two months." Sugarplum looks down forlornly, the guardstalion chuckles, "Don't think that you won't get any exciting details, though," She looks up confused, "I'll fill you in on the way," He turns to look more clearly at me, "You're free to go citizen. Have a good day." The Elite takes flight, shortly followed by private Sugarplum.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Damn, if this is what I can expect from fieldwork, I hope that I never have to do another one like this! I might as well start heading on toward the Everfree Forest, best to not keep whoever our contact there is waiting.

Finally! It took me the better part of the afternoon, but I managed to make it to the edge of the Everfree. The edge is ominous; the shadows seem to dance as the cool breeze bends the dark-colored foliage in the evening light, and the howling of timber wolves in the distance proves why few step into its shadowy dark.

Yet here I am, and here many changelings go. Near the old Castle of the Sisters, There's a hidden hive complex in a valley opposite of the one containing the Tree of Harmony. Too bad I can't remember its name. The normal landing zone in the forest is actually close to an apothecary's hut. Better yet, a zebra apothecary who is sympathetic to us. Or so the reports say.

I walk calmly into the forest and after a few meters shift back into my normal self. Which is just the basic changeling look with gold eyes that have pupils. I was more well-fed than the others simply because I was full when I'd stepped into the crystopod. Starvation affects ponies in strange ways and none more so than changelings and shifters. Starvation for shifters means losing body mass in a much more visible way. For instance, the holes in the legs, horn, and wings. I haven't had contact with any of the other hives, so It's up in the air if changelings really are exactly the same or not.

I turn my attention from my thoughts to the path. The forest canopy blots out much of the light, but it doesn't affect me too greatly as shifters have inherently good night-vision. There are multiple small plants and fungi along the path, with sparse patches of flowers appearing every now and again. Huh, there's something to look out for. There's a rather large patch of blue flowers that I was warned by a multitude of changeling gatherers have to not, under any circumstances, touch with a bare hoof. IF I ever got out of the Hive, that is. I wonder why? I give the flowers a wide berth, not knowing what they could do, but with a name like "Poison Joke", I don't really want to find out.

Luna had brought out the Moon and stars by the time that I reached the zebra's hut. It was a house that was likely changed from a normal weeping willow to its current state by use of potions, as many zebras proficient in their art often do. There is a pair of traditional Zebrican welcome masks by the door, and some hanging moss as window curtains on a window to the right of the door. All in all, pretty typical of what I've read and found out about Zebrican homes. The only deviation I can see is the fact that the house is a willow tree, but one works with what they can find, I guess.

I walk up to the wooden door and knock. "One moment, if you will. I must add a drop of pure will."…What? Suddenly, there is a loud boom and a very solid and painful door in my face! Owww… "Maybe that was a bit too much, next time I will use only a touch." I hear through the wood.

"You think?" I mumble through the wood. The door is pulled back to reveal me, squished on the wall next to the door. The zebra in front of me is pretty average for her species, black and white stripes throughout her body and a mowhak-style mane. She has gold bands on her forelegs and bronze rings running the full length of her neck. She also has gold hoop earrings in her ears.

"Oh dear, it seems I must apologize," says the zebra, "for that you would be hurt, I did not realize." Great, she must be a poet, with all that rhyming.

I pop myself off the wall, "It's alright. I've had to deal with worse."

She relaxes slightly, "That is good, it would not do for you to be defeated by wood."

I chuckle slightly, "Well, overexcited hatchlings are often far worse than simple wood!"

She winces, "Ah, that would indeed be worse than wood."

I should probable get to the point. "In any case, I take it that you're the contact?"

"Indeed, that I am," She says, dropping the rhyme, "Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Zecora, potion mistress and sympathizer with Queen Chrysalis."

These sorts of things do imply both parties speak, so, "I am Blackshell, a tutor for hatchlings and technical ambassador from Shifter Hive Brightshell."

This gets Zecora's attention, of course, "I have not heard of a hive queen with such a name, or in fact, of a shifter. What exactly are shifters?" Ah, I suppose such a question was inevitable, with an introduction like that.

"A shifter is a type of changeling that actually changes its shape, instead of simply making the illusion of such." That and we're a much older, (albeit almost entirely in crystosleep with myself being the sole exception,) species.

She lifts an eyebrow, but doesn't appear otherwise questioning of the information. "Very well. Come inside, the timber wolves will be out soon and one does not wish to be out when they are a-prowl in the Everfree." THAT, I see no problem with whatsoever!

We both, somewhat hastily, trot into Zecora's hut. It has multiple shelves on the walls with both magical and mundane alchemical reagents, (more mundane than magical.) There is a large overturned cauldron in the center of the room, where a fairly large scorch mark underneath the cauldron suggests an explosion. No doubt the very same one that introduced me to the door, which Zecora closes behind us.

"I can allow you to stay the night and point you toward Ponyville," says Zecora, "but no more than that, I'm afraid."

It's nice enough of her to let me stay anyways, "Thank you, miss." I just hope this mission I got myself sent on doesn't end up being exceptionally dangerous.

 **Hello readers. Just as a heads up, from here on out I will try for a chapter a day. If school decides to get in the way, I will then try for a chapter a week. Also, please don't be afraid to review. I don't even truly care what it is so long as it pertains to the story. Just make sure that all flames are based off legitimate wrongs in the story, (I.E: No saying that it is a jar of jarate simply for being in first person or the main character being one of the progenitors of the changelings). Without further ado, farewell.**


	4. Chapter 3:Ponyville

**Chapter 3: Ponyville**

It was barely five in the morning when I woke up in Zecora's makeshift guestroom. It was literally just an empty closet with a bedroll on the floor. Still more comfortable than the rock shelf that is my bed back at the hive.

I slide out of the bedroll, get up, and "get dressed", as it were. Ah, the joys of total shifting. You don't have to worry about a constant magica drain and you gain every strength, weakness, and ability of whatever it is that you shift into, including the specie's diet. The downside, however, is that one cannot regain any used magica while the shift is in use. For example: as my earth pony form, (which I consider just a different outfit at this point,) I have the strength, resilience, and nature affinity of earth ponies. Of course, with pony species, some traits are completely similar. Such as all species of pony have magic in some form, (enhanced magical abilities for unicorns, the weather and all things air related for pegasi, etcetera,).

I shake my head at that train of thought, no use dwelling on thoughts unrelated to what must come next.

I open the door of my "room" and walk out as Shadow Wanderer, my earth pony alias. I don't truly know why I picked such a name for myself, it just seemed right and fit the fate m- no, cutie, cutie mark. Faustus, that is going to bite me in the flank one of these days. On one of the tables are a stereotypical wanderer's stick-with-a-hoofkerchief-bag and a small pair of saddlebags, along with a note. Huh, is this for me? I read the note.

 _Blackshell,_

 _These things are to help you look like a wanderer so that the guards coming in from Canterlot don't find you overly suspicious. You can take one or the other, depending on how you would like to look to the townsponies. Taking both would make you look ridiculous and bring unwanted attention to you. I have not given these to you in-pony so that I will be able to say honestly that I don't know you. Living this close to the Apple family does have its disadvantages._

 _In Hopes of a Successful Mission,_

 _Storm Chaser, (A.K.A, Lightning Bug.)_

 _P.S, That thing about changelings not being able to change into homemade forms that hive Spydor told us, yeah that's a load of horseapples. First chance you or one of the others get, tell Mom to kill that whorse. Being out of telepathic range suuuuuckkkkkks!_

Heh, that I'll have to do, Bug. That I'll have to do. I take a look inside both the saddlebags and the hoofkercheif bag to find that both have a small campfire making kit, (flint, steel, wool, the works,) and a small pouch of bits. Hmm, what would fit better with what I've made for myself backstory-wise? Farmpony gone adventuring, or city-slicker striking out on his own? Farmpony, definitely farmpony. I don't know much about city life, and I can always say that I went off on my own after learning my manners from a decidedly feminist mother, deciding to run off adventuring when I came of age and finally earning my f-cutie mark! Yes, that would likely be believable. A cloak and staff could mean that, so nopony would really question it. Yes, it's brilliant!

I take the farmcolt bundle and walk out of the cottage. It being still so early, Celestia still hasn't quite raised the sun yet, so I guess it's up to good ol' night vision to lead me out of the Everfree.

(\/)

There's the sun, and not a moment too soon as I exit the Everfree and get my first real look at the home of the current Elements of Harmony. It seems to be a normal rustic town at first, with a fair few buildings that look similar, but not quite the same. Then there are the standouts: a house that looks like a gingerbread house, which MUST be a sweets shop of some kind, a Roamanian-looking cloud tower, and to top it off the recently-made castle of one Princess Twilight Sparkle and supposed headquarters for the Elements. Well, better get to it.

As I trot along the path to Ponyville, I see a small cottage, (another tree cottage?) with multiple birdhouses and dens on and in front of it. Whoever lives there must have a thing for animals. Not really my concern though, best move on.

There's about a ten-minute trot of nothing more than just that when I reach a bridge over a small river which leads into Ponyville. A quaint entrance for what was probably a quaint town. Now where to go fir-"GURRRRGLE!" Well, food it is then. How great it is to not have to panic about where to find both food and a hiding spot! I just have to find a food vendor, of which there should be plenty.

I walk into Ponyville with my head held high and my mind set on finding food. Let's see… Cabbages? Nah. Grapes? No thanks. Apples? … Later. Carrots? Yeah, let's go with carrots. I walk up to the vendor's stand and see that the vendor is an orange mare with a green mane and catch a fleeting glimpse of her cutie mark of carrots. "Excuse me miss, I'd like to buy some carrots please."

She looks over at me, "Sure, that's a bit for two carrots." Huh, that's a fair deal.

I take the pouch of bits out from the hoofkerchief and the carrot vendor takes notice. "You wouldn't happen to be new in town, would you?"

"Yep, just walked into town today actually."

She smiles and says, "Well, welcome to Ponyville! My name is Carrot Top, what's yours?"

"My name's Shadow Wanderer, and thanks for the welcome." I fish a bit out of the pouch and give it to Carrot Top.

"Thank you for your business," she says, pushing two carrots toward me.

I put the carrots in the hoofkercheif along with the small bit pouch. "You're welcome. Have a good day, miss." She smiles and nods.

I walk around town for a while, till about midday, until I come across that gingerbread house I saw coming in. Wait, why aren't there any lights on in there? It is a weekday, and I'm fairly certain that it is, in fact, a sweets shop by the name of Sugarcube Corner if the sign swinging over the door is any indicator.

I hesitantly step towards the store's door and I hear excited murmuring from behind it. Perhaps it's a surprise party for somepony… Then with no warning whatsoever I'm suddenly thrust into the now open doorway! The lights are turned on quickly and there is a shout of "SURPRISE!"

I jump a little, shocked that there is suddenly a party. Maybe they accidently got the wrong-TOCLOSETOCLOSETOCLOSE!

I pull my head back quite hastily from the sudden ton of vibrant pink in my face! Oh wait, it's a pink pony. "Hi! Myname'sPinkiePieandImadethispartyjustforyoucauseyou'renewtoPonyvilleandIalwaysthrowapartyfor newcommerstoPonyvilleandIknowyou'renewbecauseIhaven'tseenyoubeforeandIknowevryponyinPonyvilleandImeanEVERYPONYsoHI!" The pink mare gasps comically, "Enjoy your party!" She then jumps up in the air and continues to do so as she moves about the room.

So the party is for me, and… Wait… Didn't she say her name was Pinkie Pie? Well, that's one introduction, I guess."Howdy there, pardner!" Says a dusty-orange mare wearing a cowpony hat over near some apple-themed confections. Oh buck. I had hoped that the introduction with the Element of Honesty would come later, but I guess there isn't much I can do about that now.

"Oh, uh, h-hello."

"Ah, Pinkie a bit much for ya?"

"Sh-she does know what "forewarning" and "personal space" mean, right?"

Applejack gives a small chuckle, "Ah sometimes find mahself askin' that very thing. Th' name's Applejack, partner," she extends a hoof for a hoofshake, "What's yer name?"

I take the offered hoof, well aware that she was quite strong, "My name is Shadow Wanderer, it's nice to meet you, Applejack." Please just don't let her see why I'm still nervous!

"Well, it's nice ta meetcha, Shadow. Where're ya fr- APPLEBLOOM! DON'T TOUCH PINKIE'S CANNON! Sorry, I gotta go, talk to ya later." Phew, that was close! I don't think that I would've been able to lie my way through a questioning by the Element of Honesty! This is why I hate fieldwork. It always goes wrong.

Thankfully, the only other things of note to happen for a time is Pinkie somehow pulling a _cannon_ out of her tail, and myself having a brief conversation with Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness. Apparently, Fluttershy is very, well, shy. For now things have calmed a bit, maybe now I can see about finding an Inn of some sort… Wait, what is that rainbow-maned mare thinking?! Indoor flying is a very- "AHH!"CRASH! ...Dangerous thing to do.

I move over to where the rainbow mare had crashed and check the damamge. "Hmm, looks like you hit your wing pretty hard there." She gives me a grimace that just oozes "ya think?". "Let me look at it for a moment, please." She hesitantly stands up and lets me get a closer look at it. "Hmm, looks like you've gone and dislocated the thing."

"WHAT?!" she shouts, panicked at the thought of her wing being hurt, no doubt.

"Don't worry, it is a relatively quick fix, though it is going to hurt so take a deep breath please." She takes the breath and I carefully bring the fragile appendage just below where it was supposed to be and poped into place with a quite audible pop. She cringes as I do so, but it's a lot better than most of the teenagers of the hive. "There we go, that ought to do it." She flexes the now repositioned wing with care. "Now, don't do anything too strenuous with it for the next few days, and if at all try not to fly more than two or three hours per day to avoid cramping the wing."

She nods, "Thanks, I don't think I got your name?" Oh, right.

"My name is Shadow Wanderer, and it was no problem miss."

"The name's Rainbow Dash, only the top cadet in the Wonderbolt academy!" Certainly full of ourselves, aren't we, o Element of Loyalty? Well, to be fair she likely has the skill to back the brag, so it isn't that big a deal. "So, you're the new pony in town right?"

"I guess that would be me, yes."

"Well, maybe I can see about getting you somewhere to sleep pal. I mean, kinda hard to check for a room when you're having the time of your life at a Pinkie Pie Party, right?" Huh, I guess that's one thing taken care of.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you."

"Nah, it's just what friends do. I mean, you did kinda heal my wing, so I think I owe you that much at least." Well, I guess that's that. I'll just wait here at the party until she comes back.

(\/)

Granted, I knew that helping the Element of Loyalty would mean I would likely get a room somewhere high-end, but a room at the bucking _castle_? That seems a bit much, and I tell Rainbow that as we stand there in front of what is going to be my room.

"Hey, you helped me out, and Twilight was okay with it, so I figured "why not"?"

"Well… Thank you. It seems about time for you and I to each catch some sleep in our own rooms, don't you think?" It WAS almost ten at night when we got here after all.

"Yeah, I gotcha. See you tomorrow!" She says walking to where her room probably is. I shut the door and get a good look around.

The room is eloquent, but only by design and material as there is nothing more than the bed with sheets and a pillow and the window at the end of the room from the door. I get into the bed and ohhhhhFaustusit'ssocomfortablethankyou! I'll just, close my… eyes a second…

 **Hello, Readers. Hunter here with a (hopefully) finalized update schedule. I'll be uploading every two days or so to have enough time to both write and edit chapters as needed. And thank you, bluecatcinema, for the complement, (how's Grim, btw?) and oh, trust me, I have not yet begun! I haven't even shone more details about Alicrom Equestria yet! Nonetheless, I'd best get this out of the way now:**

 **Disclaimer: Hunter Redflame does not own MLP, only his characters and the concept of non-evil changelings and the Alicrom Era.**

 **Just out of curiosity, would you readers prefer the author's note before, after, or at both ends of the story?**


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmares and Adventures

**Chapter 4: Nightmares and Adventures**

 _The city was bustling with activity. Ponies were running here and there, gathering supplies to prepare for the civilian evacuation. The rest of the shifters had already reached the rendezvous between here and Bleakmane, leaving me and the ponies here. Why?_

 _Umbra's Horde was upon us._

 _Underground though we were, I knew that it would not save us. The city was not a military city: we had very little actual military and none that could stand against the abominations that were in the Horde. I don't know how I know that, only that I do, and I find myself helping many of the ponies with their tasks. One I help carry papers and magicrystal tablets filled with data that might be scientific; looking into the massive psychic network that was the hive mind. It might be nothing more than helping a pony organize their belongings. I can't remember._

 _I know that I'm somepony of importance, as all that catch sight of me give some sort of honorific, but I can't hear them properly. I can't properly see most anything._

 _Then, suddenly, there is a monster right in front of me. Its skin was writhing with a black slime, and it had the body of a mammoth spider, but the legs were far too thin and jagged and it is far larger than myself. Its face was a nightmarish thing, with it having the look of a pony's head, but twisted and tortured with two large fangs dripping a corrosive acid that was already forming a bowl-shaped depression in the path. It reared up, revealing the terrifying and barbed stinger on its abdomen._

 _A Chaosbred, Umbra's frontline soldiers._

 _I step back in fear, but it's far too late as it pounces with incredible speed and jabs its stinger into my side. I scream in pain as-_

(\/)

I wake with a start. What manner of nightmare was that?! I take a moment to look at my surroundings to center myself. The Sun is just being risen, and the reflections of the light off the various colors of crystal remind me of a shining rainbow and… Something else… A city, yes that's it. A city built into and around a mountain, made entirely of crystal. Why can't I remember anything more than that? I suppose it is merely a passing detail, but it is worrisome nonetheless.

With no small amount of hesitation, I get out of the bed. It felt so nice to sleep on an actual bed again, but I do believe that I have a mission of vital importance to get to.

I remake the bed as is only polite, and do some morning exercises. Nothing terribly strenuous, just some basic stretches. I'm not overly worried about somepony barging in and seeing me as my shifter self. After all, not having a magic drain and a very small initial cost means that I don't have to worry about my form just up and failing in the middle of the night.

I finish stretching and open the door. Might as well explore the grounds of where I'll be staying for an unknown length of time. The hallway beyond the door has a very high roof and is made entirely of the crystal that the rest of the castle is.

As I walk throughout the castle itself, I can see that even though it is made purely of crystal, with tapestries that were clearly made with care at precise intervals on the walls, it does not actually have much in it. There doesn't seem to be much on the current floor, perhaps on to the next one.

I find my way to the stairwell and walk up them to the next floor. There, I find a rather large room that happens to be a large circular room with a compass-like pattern in the crystal floor. It has the look and feel of a training area, as the various crystal formations on the walls seem to be ideal for holding practice weaponry and ranged targets. Now if only there was equipment, then it would be- "Citizen!"

I turn sharply about and come nearly face-to-face with none other than Private Sugarplum! She does a double-take, "You?! What are you doing in here?"

This was unexpected, but it's nothing too terrible. "I was given a room here by Princess Twilight after fixing Rainbow Dash's wing. I take it that you were assigned guard duty here?" Nothing works better than asking a question after truthfully answering a question after being caught by a guard to throw a guard off, even though behind the metaphorical mask I'm more frightened than a stallion out in the open during Heat Season.

"Yes, and I guess that if the Princess let you stay here, then it's fine." Worked like a cha- "Of course, you wouldn't mind coming with me to get that confirmed with the Princess herself, would you?" OF COURSE fate wouldn't let me off that easily! What was I even pondering?!

I sigh, "If it's necessary, ma'm."

She smiles a slight more than what should be allowed to non-predatory creatures, "Excellent, now follow me, and stick close. There are plenty more guards coming in to the castle as we speak." A bluff, clearly, if the look in her eyes says anything.

That old saying about the eyes being the gateways to the soul is more than just myth; I start thinking as we walk. It stems from the ability of soulsight. For those who know magic and ponies, there are techniques that allow one to either root out every deception or make one flawless to those without the ability to see through them using highly subtle magic, which is known as serpentongue. The Element of Honesty has always had a massive natural ability to see through deception, and as such will always be able harness their element to see through deception. I just so happen to be one of the very few who can do both. Following that logic, it's no wonder I was the ambassador for my hive.

We stop just outside a large door with a crystal representation of all six Elements of Harmony in a pentagram formation, with Magic in the center and the other five on the outside. Private Sugarplum turns to look at me more clearly. "If you were lying, I'm more then able to take you in for questioning this time. Cadet Dash just so happens to be here with the others, just to see if your story happens to be true."

… Either she happens to have the ability to use soulsight and can see that I'm a shifter, or she just doesn't like me. If it happens to be a mixture, then I'd best be wary until we get on better terms.

She opens the door and I am greeted with a more dimly lit room with six thrones in a circle around what appears to be some form of holographic map. The six thrones are likely for the Elements themselves, making this their throne room in all rights.

The discussion they were having stops as Sugarplum and I walk in. "My apologies for the interruption, Elements, but I have to ask if this pony here," she points at me with her hoof, "was given permission by Princess Twilight to stay in the castle."

I expect that Rainbow will be commenting any moment now. "You mean Shadow? Yeah, he fixed me up after I crashed and dislocated my wing after I ate dirt practicing another of my sick tricks!" Ah yes, that was _exactly_ what happened. Not that you were flying indoors at a party, oh not in the slightest!

This should lead to peaking the Princess's attention, "Oh, so you're Rainbow's new friend?" asks the lavender mare.

"That would be me, your highness," I say with a bow, "Shadow Wanderer, at your service."

"What kind of a name is that for such a gentlecolt as yourself?" asks a quite beautiful alabaster unicorn mare with an extremely well-kept mane. Rarity, the Element of Generosity, no doubt. From the reports, she is likely a serpentongue, as well.

I smile at her question, "My dear mare, why don't I show you?" I say before proceeding to shadowsneak to the other side of the room, shocking the unsuspecting audience. Oh the look on Sugarplum's face! It almost makes me wish I had a camera or magicrystal frame! "You see, I renamed myself after finding my cutie mark because of this very talent of mine."

Twilight looks both intrigued and excited, a dangerous combination for anypony on the receiving end of it. "Did you just use the shadows to move near instantaneously?"

I nod, "That I did, your majesty. I suppose one could classify it as a teleportation technique, even if it has a slight-"GROOOWL!"… drawback." I say with an embarrassed smile.

Suddenly, the map itself begins moving and everypony present, including myself, looks at it as a picture of Twilight's cutie mark hovers over an area to the northeast that is surrounded by mountains. It looks as though it is isolated from any inhabited area of the Equestria, hence why we wouldn't have any record of such a place. The Elements begin talking amongst themselves in interest, and I step closer and focus on the map; in particular, the area where the symbol stopped and its surroundings. It was an uncharted area, even for those who had been in the hidden places their entire lives. I feel drawn to it, almost as if I need to leave for there to explore it for myself. Strange, I'm normally adverse to fieldwork, but I would be fine going for nothing more than an uncharted area of the map.

"Then it's settled," Huh, their discussion is over, I must've missed it. "We'll pack up and head there as soon as physically possible. It's clear that the Elements themselves are pointing us to this location. Why? I don't know, but that's what we're going to find out, ponies!" The other Elements all agree in their own ways and manner. "Shadow," says Twilight, grabbing my attention, "I was wondering if you would like to join us, seeing as how you're staring so intently at the map." Perfect! Advancement of the mission, while exploring new, unclaimed territory for the hive? This is almost too good to be true!

"I would gladly accept your majesty." I say, perhaps too quickly.

Sugarplum looks upset, "Your Highness, maybe you should let me come with you, as a security measure." She looks at me while saying the last bit. Heh, time to turn it on her head!

"The guardsmare, while she and don't exactly see eye-to-eye, is right. One does not enter such a bandit-infested area lightly.

"Bandits.?" asks Rainbow Dash.

"Yep. Specifically, the Tuskan Bandits. Sure they aren't particularly dangerous, but travelling with a smaller group is risky. Having somepony with armor and weapons, as well as having such a large group, will dissuade any attacks." Every one of their groups also has a sensory mage to alert them to any powerful mages as well, but I'm not going to say that now, am I?

They all seemed a bit cowed when I mentioned bandits, but at my explanation they at least seem somewhat relieved. "How do you know this, anyway?" asks Sugarplum.

I give her my best "really?" stare before responding, "What exactly does a wanderer do?" That sufficiently subdues her, for now at least. I simply hope that this new land doesn't have any dangers lurking in it.

 **But, of course we know that poor Blackshell isn't going to find paradise over the mountains, don't we? Hello once more, readers, and my sincerest apologies for the delay. I got distracted and played Mount and Blade when I should have been working on the story. Again my sinc-**

 **?: BROOF!**

 **Oh hush, Shadow. Wait, Shadow don't touch that-**

 **Suddenly, you can see a small campground with a fairly decent sized fire and a man wearing red nobleman's clothing with ice-blue details and a wizard's hat with a feather and small designs on its rim. The man is also carrying a large staff that has a head of two lightning bolts holding a fire-red orb between them. He has a hand outstretched to apparently stop a fairly large wolf-like dog with black fur and a gold underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip from touching something that appears to be directly under your point of view.**

… **Thing. Great. *Throws hands in the air in frustration.* Now I'll have to get that messaging mirror… Fixed… *Takes notice of the reader.* Or maybe not.**

**The hound assumes a quite proud look.**

 **Yes, yes Shadow. As if you being a rare offshoot of the Hellhound wasn't enough, now you've gone and upgraded the mirror, thank you. *Mumbles under his breath.*Proud jackal of a Bravehound. *Back to normal voice.* Well, with that out of the way, I think it's high time to sign off. So without further ado, farewell.**

 **Scenery fades to black.**

 **EDIT: Sooo, I actually took a look at the map of Equestria and found that the Badlands are in the exact** _ **opposite**_ **direction of Starlight's village. Whoops, my apologies. It has been rectified, so hopefully I'll actually do my research next time. By the by, I am considering doing something akin to what 4228gamer did with good old Electric Blitz's story. Oh yeah… I was planning on that being a surprise… Whatever.**

 **So as the first-ever Question of the Day: Should I even have these?**


	6. Chapter 5: Start of the Journey

**Chapter 5: Start of the Journey**

We decided to meet back at the throne room when we had gathered all our supplies for the trip and then went to go acquire said supplies. Which is why I find myself in a shop, trying to convince the shopkeeper that, "All I need is a simple bedroll!"

The shopkeeper, a quite insistent yellow and red mare, simply will not stop trying to get me to buy an expensive, (for my current lack of funds, at any rate,) black sleeping bag. "Oh, but bedrolls are so uncomfortable, so itchy, and have no support whatsoever! This CampEasy sleeping bag will keep you nice and toasty, sleeping like a baby, and make sure that your belly doesn't feel like you slept on the ground!"

Alright, this is taking too long. "I don't doubt that miss. However, trying to force me to buy it like this simply won't work." She tries to speak, but I cut her off, "Also, I don't really have the money for it, and I have been sleeping on the bare ground ever since I left home. I'm not looking for comfort, just something to put between me and the dirt! So, can you please just find me a bedroll, miss?"

She first looks a little taken aback by my little tirade, then nods and says, "Alright, fine. I'll go get a bedroll for you." She heads toward the back of the shop. I'd best take count of what little funds I have. I take out the bit pouch and count out the coins: Forty-eight gold, twenty silver and five coppers. That sleeping bag she was trying to get me to buy was forty gold and nineteen silver, too much for me to also get a proper amount of supplies for the week or so journey. A nice, simple bedroll, on the other hoof, is just five gold bits. Much more manageable.

She comes out of the back with a simple bedroll… Bedrolls here have sewn-in pillows? "Here you go, that'd be five gold." She's lying, but why? I pass the bits to her and take a look at the bedroll more closely. At a glance, it looks like a normal bedroll, but actually studying it for a few seconds I see that it happens to be of Gryphonian make. More than that, the color of the fur and leather are red and orange naturally, marking that the animal the bedroll was made out of was a manticore. Not at all a common bedroll, but passable for a colored Equestrian one. Now why would an Equestrian have a Gryphonian product when the gryphons haven't traded in years?

Curious as I am, I do have other business to attend to. I thank the mare for the bedroll and walk out of the shop with the bedroll lying rolled up on my front shoulders. Now time to gather supplies .

(\/)

I make it back to the throne room at about three in the afternoon. The only other ones there are Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Private Sugarplum. "Hey, Shadow! What's up?"

"Nothing much, I did have a small bit of trouble convincing one of the shopkeepers that all I needed was a simple thing like this," I say pointing at the bedroll, "Instead of a full-on sleeping bag."

"Now why wouldn't you want a soft sleeping bag instead of that thing?"

Am I going to have to explain this to everypony? Actually, that is fairly likely. Damn. "Because wandering doesn't exactly lead to hills of gold, if you catch my meaning."

Applejack nods at that, "Yup, Ah'd guessed as much, what with you comin' in with that bag of yours."

Sugarplum doesn't look quite at all pleased to see me. "Yeah, and more often than not wanderers like you steal to get their gold."

Now that's just low! "Hey! I aint taken nothin that I didn't win fair and square, ya get me?!" I say, slipping into a fake accent to give away more of the false trail that is Shadow's backstory. I've decided to change it up a bit, raised by waste drakes and learned manners from a kind mare who was killed in a crossfire between gryphon mercenaries and bandits. Tragic, but just the way of the wastes.

Rainbow and Applejack take that with slightly different reactions. Rainbow outright glares at Sugarplum and Applejack, after a moment's hesitation, says, "Now reign back them attitudes a sec." She looks at us both as neither of us back down. "There some kinda thing in yalls' history thats why yer both fightn?"

I give her a glance before returning my gaze to Sugarplum. "When I was on my way here from the wastes, a buckin waste dragon blasts overhead and I dive for cover. Five minutes or so later I poke my head out, and see her there. Now , we didn't just off and hate each other from the start, she just asked a few questions and then said the dragon might've been a Hiver and accuses me of bein a changeling!"

Sugarplum shakes her head, "Look, I get it. I screwed up. You weren't a changeling. That doesn't mean that I don't think you aren't suspicious for being a colt traveling alone!"

"Yeah, and I've long forgiven you for the hole changeling shebang, but bein a sexist little parasprite doesn't quite help matters now, does it?"

"Now, just hold yer horses, you two," … That terminology should only have been acceptable when spoken by… spoken by… I can't remember. Damnit. "Ah don't think that all this fightn' is good for anypony. How about we all just calm down now and wait till the others git here so we can all just git a move on?"

In unspoken agreement we stood down and went to opposite sides of the room. We both did miscellaneous tasks to prepare for the journey; her sharpening her blade with a whetstone, myself going over my newly-bought supplies. Basic foods: check. Compass: check. Campfire kit: check. Gryphonian bedroll: check. Maybe I should've bought a weapon… No. I'm less than useless in an actual fight. I'm a spy and a diplomat, not an assassin!

After a half-hour or so, the others come in. Immediately, Rarity picks out the fact that my bedroll was, in fact, made of actual fur. There was some slight drama about it until I say that it was Gryphonian. "Well, how ever did such a thing come into pony hooves?"

I sigh, definitely a proficient, if untrained, serpentongue. "I truly don't know miss, only that I bought it from somepony who didn't seem to know that it was Gryphonian in make and nature."

There was more dialogue, most of it about the fact that I was completely unfazed by the thought of sleeping in what used to be an animal. Nothing I care overly to much about. It's not as if their ancestors didn't consider Gryphonian products top-quality, regardless of what they were made of. But, I calmly state to them that life in the wastes was not pretty, and often involved doing things that many consider taboo. "In the wastes, when one comes across something useful, they use it. Regardless of what it's made of."

Sugarplum, surprisingly, affirms this, "Hate to say it, but he's right. I got to see some of the wastes before while on patrol. It's pretty much nothing but jagged rock and dust. I'm guessing not even the Apple family could get a couple of trees growing there for more than a couple days. Scavving is how most every Badlands pony or gryphon gets another day."

I nod. "That sounds about right. I've made due with worse."

"Like what, darling?"… I need more soulsight training.

"Tattered curtains as a blanket, a pillow case as a pillow, and solid rock as a bed. Most everyone in the Badlands would consider even a rock-solid bed a blessing in and of itself."

"Oh, well that sounds utterly dreadful! Don't the Princesses send anypony to help?"

…Really? I facehoof lightly. How could such a pony of obvious class not even know her own country's borders? That Rarity is an Element and doesn't know that, just stuns me. "With all due respect ma'm. The Badlands are officially territory of the Changeling "Republic". Not even the Princesses can just send aid to them without the Republic whining their wings off." Once again, help comes in the unexpected form of Private Sugarplum. This is just becoming strange.

"Can't say that you're wrong there. Can't say that you're completely right either." I say. It draws some looks, to say the least.

"What does that even mean?" asks Rainbow ever-so-bluntly.

"Most badlanders have an excessive amount of pride. To them, accepting help for free just doesn't click. Most of the males would rather stand out in the open during Heat Season than just take something for nothing. Crazy, I know. It's just the way that it works there. Shouldn't we get back to planning our route to that unmapped area?"

And with that little redirection, the six of them begin discussing amongst themselves about the journey northward. Sugarplum, on the other hoof, trots over to me. "I know that you're not saying something."

I look at her, "And you'd be right."

A few seconds pass. "You gonna tell me what it is?"

I grin lightly. "Now that would take two things know as friendship and trust. A large amount of trust. I know that we aren't exactly friends and that you definitely don't trust me. So… Not right now."

She grins herself. "That badlands pride talking, or you?"

We might become friends after all. "More along the lines of being mercenary, but with that sense of humor… we'll just see where that takes you."A few more seconds pass. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you back me up every time that something came up?"

She looks away. "I… I don't know. I just did, alright? That's all. I mean, it's not like I actually care what they think of you that much," A lie, but I can't tell about what. Soulsight, why can't you ever be specific about multiple lies?

"Huh. Well, I guess that's that." A minute or so passes. I'm curious, does she know what gift she seems to posses? "So how long have you been able to get when somepony's lying or not saying everything?"

She gets a proud look. "Since I was young enough to be social. Thought for sure it would be my Cutie Mark when I got older. Turns out I was wrong. Ended up being a guardsmare, found that out when I took out my first criminal."

Intriguing. "So what's that story then?"

"Now what was it you said about some of those things?" A dodge. Hmm… Best not to press the matter. I DID just do something similar, after all.

"Hah! Maybe there's a chance of being friends with you after all!"

"What, because of my sense of humor?"

"No, because we might not be so much on opposite sides of the spectrum after all!" We share a laugh at that, which feels slightly better than perhaps it should have… No matter, I've at least alleviated some of the hostilities between us and that is quite the positive for now at least.

After that, there is a period of comfortable silence between us. Perhaps the first that I have had so far with her nearby. Hopefully not the last, as I rather enjoyed this particular encounter. For the first time, I actually study the way she looks. She is wearing steel armor with silver paint and few decorative designs. She has a gray coat and without her helmet on I can see that she has a golden mane with white highlights. She is actually rather beautiful, and the golden rays of Celestia's sun certainly assist that fact by making her mane shimmer and her eyes, (a vibrant and shining green,) shine.

I look away as to not make her uncomfortable. For some reason, the very thought of such a thing seems repugnant. I'm not entirely certain why. "It's decided, we leave immediately to get there quicker!" Hmm, to be fair to Princess Sparkle, it's not a bad idea. I wish we could've started at some point in the morning, but early afternoon works too, I guess.

We set off from there, with the Princess and Rarity in the middle, Pinkie Pie, who is reminding me a bit too much of what my fractured memory says Brightshell was like, hopping to the left of Rarity, Rainbow flying on the Princess's right, Fluttershy was behind Rainbow, and Applejack was next to Pinkie in order to keep her somewhat anchored to the ground. I chose to lag behind slightly. Sugarplum chooses to stay nearish to me, saying that she wasn't going to let me out of her sight. Oh well, at least there were some small victories, I suppose.

 **The campsite from before and Hunter and shadow fade into view.**

 **Yes yes, I know that I am terribly late. This is because I found school to be a bit of a… well, you know. Anyway, from here on out I will likely try to upload a new chapter every week, yes, on Sunday evening.**

**Shadow looks at Hunter and then back at the audience.**

 **By the way, I went back and made some slight edits to chapter four due to some geographical discrepancies. Meaning that I didn't know that Starlight's village was** _ **northeast**_ **of Canterlot, instead of southeast in the Badlands. Silly, I know, but I am not willing to make that much of a change in Equestrian geography just yet.**

 **In any case, this being a recent addition to my fanfiction, I present the QotD, or "Question of the Day". Farwell, good readers. I hope to see some more responses than just the ones from bluecat.**

 **QotD: If you could have any animal, mythological or not, as a pet, what would it be?**

 **The Bravehound looks at Hunter curiously, as if asking if he would choose him. To which Hunter nods.**

 **The scene fades to black.**


	7. Chapter 6: Wandering

**Chapter 6: Wandering**

"Rairity?"

"Yes Shadow?"

"Why did you, uhrg, have to pack far too much for this little adventure?"

She looks slightly taken aback. "Why, whatever do you mean, darling? I packed only the essentials!" Four bags of outfits, ten bags of mane care products, and _fifteen_ bags of coat care products! With _two_ _bags_ of luxury camping supplies! And a whole dress rack! All on one traditional wooden cart! I do not care where or when somepony's from, but that is just too much beauty products and too little actually sturdy adventuring supplies! As much as I want to say it, I can't. She used her natural talent of serpentongue to talk me into carrying that cart.

I grunt and attempt to move the cart. It moves a gargantuan two inches before I have to stop trying. Damnit, I use stealth not strength! "Umm, maybe you could leave some of it here… I-if you want to." Thank you, Fluttershy! Now if only you weren't so timid.

Rarity looks offended at first, but then relents. "Oh, alright. I suppose I could do without a few things." Thankfully, she removes two outfit bags, the rack, seven of the mane care products, and ten of the coat care bags. Apparently, hindsight truly is 20-20… Wait… she carried ALL of that here in her own telekinesis?! Why would she- you know what? I don't even care right now. I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with all that weight anymore.

When that was said and done with, we began on the way in earnest. The townsponies wished us luck and sent us off. I believe Pinkie said something about preparing a welcome home party for us when we got back. Its official, she is far too disturbingly like Mom to be coincidental. Wait… was Mom also an Element of Laughter? I can't truly remember…

Nevertheless, it is time to press onward.

(\/)

Time certainly flies during the first day of an adventure, then one realizes that sleeping on the ground is not nearly as comfortable as sleeping in a bed. "And how long is this supposed to be again?" Not that I'm the one complaining, of course.

"It should be at least a week of walking to get there. At full gallop, maybe three days. And you aren't exactly making a good showing for the guard, what with your complaining about sleeping on soft dirt."

"I'm not complaining about the dirt! I'm just asking how long it's going to take, moron."

"And I told you. Now are you going to get some sleep, or do you want to stay up with the Elements?"

Sugarplum looks over at the aforementioned group. They're currently all inside one of the tents that Rarity brought with her. I set up the other one beforehoof and made a makeshift divider so that it couldn't be said that I intended to do anything… _intimate_ with Sugarplum. The Elements were all talking amongst themselves excitedly. No doubt that they're feeling the rush from the starting of this little adventure. "… Nah. I figure that we wake em' up after we're all ready to go, make em' think they're late."

Hmm, I like that plan. Strange that she's from Canterlot and has that accent and that particular sense of humor that I'm growing to love. "Yes, that would be pretty funny. Just one thing, though." She looks at me. "I heard your superior on that patrol say you were from Canterlot, why don't you act like a stuck-up noble?"

She grins and I find myself almost entranced before I pull myself out in the blink of an eye. "  
Got it drilled out of me back in basic. The Drill Sergeants there made it loud and clear that didn't give a buck about who you were, where you came from, or what type of pony you were. You were a soldier, and soldiers don't act like ponies with sticks up their plotholes." Good Faustus! She's definitively a soldier, with that kind of language! But her grin… Why do I find myself so entranced everytime I see it or look into her eyes? Does she think the same about me secretly? Wait… where did that come from?

I snap myself out of that chain of thought by shaking my head, to which Sugarplum looks clearly puzzled at. "If I didn't know you were a soldier before, that language certainly would've proved it." She laughs at that, a sound that for some reason I equate to the sound of a choir of songbirds in the early morning. I laugh alongside her. It was a fairly witty remark. I… I can't tell what I'm feeling. It's so familiar, yet… different.

After that, we both head into the tent and to opposite sides of the divider made of what used to be fancy pockets in the sides of the tent. It was just barely enough and there were gaps in it, but it serves its purpose well. I fall asleep and enter a world of dreams…

(\/)

The next day, we did exactly what we had planned to do. We packed the tent up at about six-thirty and got our own equipment readied. Then we woke up the others, who had foolishly decided to stay up until what I can only estimate to be eleven. They were quite groggy and snarky. Groggy being most of them and snarky being Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Apparently, Dash likes her beauty sleep as much as Rarity. Of course, I wasn't the one to say it. Nor to be bowled over by an angry Wonderbolt-in-training. No, that would be the luck of poor Sugarplum. Of course I got them separated with the help of Applejack and managed to convince the Elements that we would get there quicker if we started earlier.

We wander onward after that while I watch the horizon warily. I wasn't lying about the Tuskans. And I'm worried that a larger group might be bold enough to try something. So far so-Hah! There you are! I spot a small patrol in the distance. I can just barely make out their green rags across the plains. Tuskans might be bandits but they're damn smart ones. They know they don't have the capability to take on an Alicorn, which puts them above most other bandits, so I find it likely that they'll leave us be unless we get too close to their camp. I move to Sugarplum's side and say in a quiet, serious voice, "Tuskans. Northwest heading northeast. Too small to try and strike us."

She falters for a step before looking at the directions I indicated and recovering. "Yep. Looks like you're right. We'd better warn the others."

I nod. She walks over to the others and alerts them. "Eyes forward, we're officially in the Tuskans' favorite little warzone. From here on out, we'll have to watch for their raiders day and night."

They all react in their own ways: Rainbow and Applejack by nodding solemnly, Rarity by looking rather nervous, Twilight by looking rather anxious as well as nervous, Pinkie doesn't really change in any noticeable way, other than bouncing slightly slower, and Fluttershy by shrinking in on herself. At least it's better than flat-out cowering.

We continue on slightly quicker, going at a steady canter instead of the moderate trot from before. Multiple times we see the Tuskans begin to approach, then turn back when they see the group clearly enough to notice the purple alicorn. The first few times the others panicked before they moved off. It would've been amusing if it wasn't so serious. Then it once more came time to camp for the night.

The good news, we're getting closer. The bad news, we we're going to sleep in a bandit-infested area. I convinced the others to let me take the first watch. So here I am, looking out into the night to try and keep said bandits from slitting our throats while we sleep.

So far, it's been quiet. Thankfully not too quiet, as the creatures of the night are singing their songs. It would be far more worrying if they were silent.

It goes on like this for another hour or so before Sugarplum comes to relive me. I do have one question for her though. "Hey, Sugarplum?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it that you're so accepting of me now when just a few days ago you wanted nothing more than to see me in irons?"

She thinks for a moment. "Honestly, I'm not too sure. I guess I just… Stopped hating you when you gave me the chance." Hmm… That seems to be only part of the truth as she sees it. Maybe she doesn't really know why either? Wait… It's too quiet…

She sees the look on my face. "Hey… Is something up?"

"It's too quiet." She stiffens and we both immediately scour our surroundings for any signs of them.

… It seems clear but-"The colt out-of-time, and the wounded mare, together without incident… You will be allowed to pass our lands." Oh, silly me, here I was thinking that the _bandits_ would want to _kill us_! Not say cryptic messages in a creepy female voice! Wait… Wounded mare? That Tuskan couldn't mean…

"What about our friends, huh?! That protection cover them too?" Says a somewhat unsettled and aggravated Sugarplum.

"The Elements must pass, as fate has dictated. They, as well as you, will see a village of equality unequal." Okay, this bandit is either a very good storywriter, or happens to be a seer. Either way, this is getting old.

"Can't you ponies ever just make sense? I mean, you're a Tuskan, why should we trust you?"

"You know very well what I am supplement to that, as you knew in times before the Eclipse of Memory."

This raider's good, and being completely honest beside it. "She isn't lying, Sugarplum, she's a seer."

She turns and looks at me. "A what?"

"A seer, somepony who can see the machinations of fate. They all suffer from chronic crypticness, sadly."

"Huh. Well," she turns to where the voice appears to be coming from, "I can tell that you aren't lying, but all the same I'm going to have to ask you to go back to wherever it is you came from." Silence, then the night comes alive with the sounds of wildlife once more.

We both sit there, both waiting to see who would discuss what just happened first. I suppose I should, if she doesn't want to. "So… What was that whole "wounded mare" thing that she said about you?"

"… Something very, very personal." Ah, so that means that- "But… I don't know why I'm doing this, but, if you want to know, I'll tell you." Oh. I want to know what it is, but I won't make her answer like this, not in a thousand years will I ever make her say it.

"I won't force you to say it if you don't want to."

She gives a sad smile. "Thanks." It is silent a minute or so more. "She said you were a "colt out-of-time," what did she mean by that?" Ah, and here it is. I… I'll tell her the truth. She deserves that much for me bringing up something that she clearly had buried over the years.

"Well… It's… Very complicated. The simplest way I can say it is like this.

"For starters, I am from the past. Before Celestia's time probably, I don't really know how long ago it was. I only recently woke up about three months ago. You can't imagine how much the world's changed. You ponies even went down a different path than we did, started using technology and magic while we were magic elitists. What's more, we could accomplish feats that you would think impossible, such as making weapons and armor out of anything from shadows to light. I never could make much more than a staff though."

She just sits there with her jaw nearly touching the ground. Wow, and she thought that was shocking. Well… just so long as she's shellshocked… "But here's a real kicker, every single type of pony, from zebras to thestrals, was welcome. This included the shifters, precursors to the changelings in nearly every way."

She sputters a moment. "B-but, the changelings drain love! They're dangerous! They…"

"Stop."

She stops.

"Did you know that Queen Chrysalis was delirious from hunger and out of her mind?"

"N…No…"

"I can see why you would jump to some conclusion, then. But in reality, Chrysalis fell into a deep, deep depression. Quite nearly killed herself for what she did."

She looks incredulous, but she knows that I'm telling the truth. She struggles with what her soulsight is telling her for a good thirty seconds. "H… How do you know that?"

"Who do you think saved her from killing herself the day after?"

She remains silent for a moment. "You?"

I nod. "Correct. The day after I woke, they took me to see the Queen, who had coincidently been about to hang herself." I soften my gaze a great deal. "I'm sorry. I never meant to turn it into all of this. Can you at least see where I'm coming from?" She doesn't respond. I hope I didn't just throw my life away here…

"I can."! "I just… This is too much at once. Just… please just go to sleep already."

At least there's still a chance. I nod and softly say, "Sure. Goodnight, 'Plum."

(\/)

The rest of the way there is uneventful, and I can't help but feel a strange pain in my heart as Sugarplum stays silent for most of the journey. The others get caught up with the "Almost There" feeling, and didn't notice how either of us were hurt. I found it almost unbearable. Finally, we reached the pass into the uncharted zone. We were done wandering for now.

(\/)

 **The camp fades into view with Hunter sitting on a stool near the fire and Shadow walking back over to him.**

 **Well… I don't have much to say. I'm thankful for you two who decided that this story of mine was worth favoriting and following. But…** **Hunter sighs.** **This chapter, the end in particular, was hard for me to write. Whenever I read or write, I immerse myself into the main character, allowing me to come the closest I'll ever get to being them. I understand that we authors do tend to have fun torturing our characters, and I'll admit to enjoying it, but this…**

 **Hunter sighs again and hangs his head. Shadow whines and tries to get Hunter to close off. Hunter eventually rises out of the stool and looks at the reader again.**

 **Since Shadow managed to convince me to wrap this up, I might as well. By the way, the previous QotD still stands. Without further ado, I bid you farewell. Oh, and bluecat, remind me to change the category later to adventure/romance.**

 **QotD: If you could have any animal, real or mythological, what would it be?**


	8. Chapter 7: Village

**Chapter 7: Town**

 **(Minor A.N., sorry for the overdramatic end there at 6. I'd been thinking about Fo.E and my mind was in a somber mood so, that's that.)**

The sight before us was… Pretty much an example of a northern Badlands. Grey dirt, rocks and boulders everywhere, scattered grasses, and snowcapped mountains forming a bowl around it all. Not that I really care, not with that damnable ache. Ever since the encounter two or three nights ago, Sugarplum hasn't spoken to me, and this ache came not too long afterward. Heh, sometimes, one forgets that the instinct of we equines to herd together leads to quickly-forming relationships… Was that it? Do I…

No. Now isn't the time to think that. I look into the bowl-shaped valley and see what their map must've been pointing to. A small village, with only thirteen huts. Strange… Twelve of them are arranged like an equal sign, with the thirteenth at the end facing them. It's unsettling, and I don't really know why. Something in my memory tells me to run, run far away and stay away, but I've come this far. I can't turn back now… Why am I not at all surprised that Pinkie can simply be crushed by the huge boulder that she herself lifted up and still be perfectly-Oh, no, she's a little scratched up.

Wait… Oh horseapples! They're already all behind said boulder! I sprint over to catch up to them. I stumble and nearly hit Sugarplum when I catch up to them. "What's got you so spooked?" Huh, am I really that obvious?

"I… I just get the feeling that something's very… _wrong_ about that village." She spoke to me… She's concerned for me! The ache lifts, for some reason, and that flying feeling returns with a vengeance. Why am I thinking like this? Of course she is. How do I know this?...

She looks at the village, and then back to me with a smile. "C'mon Shadow, sure it looks like it matches that crazy bandit's little prophecy," she says quietly in a reassuring voice, "but come on, she was a Tuskan, a bucking _bandit_. That doesn't quite scream "Reliable Source" now, does it?"

I smile a slight. "I guess not, but we should be careful. Just in case."

She grins. "Good to see that you aint stupid _and_ a chicken!"

"Wh-I am NOT a chicken!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Better now, Shadow?" Huh? Where did… Oh you clever pegasus.

Realizing that she had tricked me into not being afraid, I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks 'Plum."

She looks shocked at the nickname. I hope I didn't overstep it… "You're welcome… Shad." … I suppose that my name isn't the easiest thing in the world to create a nickname out of…

I groan at the nickname and she laughs. I guess that this means that the silence is well and truly over, then. The others had waited a moment and watched our little argument. They had the reactions that I'd come to expect. Rainbow had started laughing, most of the others were giggling, with the exceptions of Fluttershy and Rarity. Fluttershy just sat there with a soft smile and Rarity… Oh no. I know that look. The shipper's look. Oh horseapples. Faustus defend us from her wiles!

Twilight eventually managed to get everypony moving again, and we came into the sole street in the town. Wait… those smiles, they're too wide to be completely real. And their colors are muted, how does that… Their marks… they're all the same. Just equals signs, Tartarus, even their manes and tails are done in the same way! This is just too coincidental to not be the village that the Tuskan seer was talking about.

I look over at Sugarplum. "There's the "equal" part." I whisper.

She nods. "Yeah," she whispers back, "Now where's the "unequal"?" Good to see that we both think that this is the same village the seer mentioned in our brief encounter with her.

"Hmm… I don't like it! I don't like it at all!" Pinkie suddenly says in a quiet yet clearly urgent voice. I turn to look at her and see that she has a look of suspicion on her face. "I know smiles and those don't look like happy smiles!"

Twilight sighs. "Pinkie, I'm sure that you're exaggerating. They LOOK happy, so they must be." … She doesn't know how to read ponies, does she?

"Yeah Pinks, I'm sure that they're good ponies." Rainbow, I do not believe that-

"They seem nice."… Fluttershy, the only reason that I'm not going to think anything negative is that they do indeed seem like good ponies at a glance. But you cannot simply-

"Well, their fashion sense could certainly use some improvements, and their décor, and they could use some individuality."… Really? Just, really? The first time you meet new ponies, you immediately criticize their choice of-

"Now hold on there, partner. We don't need ta go off an criticize the way some ponies choose ta look." At least you aren't judging them in any way, Applejack.

I sigh, as important as they are, they are well and truly blind to the very important fact that _tHeSe PoNiEs SufFeR FrOm MaRk TheFt!_ WHAT THE BUCK?! What in Tartarus w-was that voice?! I-it sounds like mine, but _it's_ _not mine!_ Wait. Mark theft. I recognize that term! What does it mean? What is it? Come on, bad memory, please don't just fail on me now! … Aaand it's gone. Damnit. Why, memory? Faustus why?

"Well, you've been pretty quiet on this tour of our beautiful town, what do you think of it?" Waitwhat? I was… Walking… as I was thinking… I thought I was… Get ahold of yourself and answer the mare's question, damnit!

"Well," I look at the Palikaen houses, ragged cloaks on sale, burnt confections and strangely smiling audience who were all staring at me. "To be honest, it reminds me of what some of the smaller towns in the Badlands look like."

The mare, who I observe has a different manestyle from the others, is a dark pink color, and had a light violet mane with silver stripes, looks somewhat surprised as I say this. "Oh? Why would you ever say that?"

"Simple," Time to start sowing. "The buildings are very simple, meant to last but not decorative. Those cloaks are fairly rough, meaning either you don't have a lot of money, or don't have a great tailor. Can't really say anything about the muffins. From the looks of 'em, I've had to eat worse."

She takes a step back with a surprised look on her face. Clearly, she was not expecting such a critique from what looked like an average earth pony. Stupid unicorn, thinking that the earth pony would be the least cultured. It's probably not quite like that, but it sounded like I could make it spin that way. "Ah. I… see." No, you don't.

"I must apologize, miss. I think I may have missed your name." Why is it so enjoyable at times to simply press somepony's buttons? It just is, that's all.

She flusters a moment before regaining her composure. "My name is Starlight Glimmer, and I just so happen to be the leader of our fine Town, where nopony ever has to worry about the imprisonment of cutie marks ever again, and everypony is equal!" Ohhh there is so much that I could do to rip her to shreds verbally with that sentence alone! But… That wouldn't be right.

"Well, nice to meet you, miss Glimmer. My name is Shadow Wanderer, if my friends haven't told you already."

"Ooookay, now that everypony's been introduced, can we just all talk in private? About how… wonderful your town is?" Oh Twilight, do you really think that you can get such an obvious lie past-

"But of course! Take your time. After all, we wouldn't want you to make a hasty decision now, would we?" … Miss, I think that you should lay off the smug on that grin. Twilight and the others don't see it though, as I'm the last to turn away.

We're led to a table near the bakery in clear view of the townsponies, who have one eye fixed on us at all times and their unchanging grins still on their faces. We sit down at the outdoor table… which wasn't there when I saw the town from above… "Well hello, strangers! Welcome to our Town! My name's Muffin Top! Here, have some of our finest baked goods, absolutely free for visitors!" The dull brown mare in question sets down a plate of the muffins from earlier.

I take one and try it. "Hmm… Bland, absolutely tasteless, actually, but not the worst thing in the world."

"Shadow! That's rather rude!" Oh Rarity…

"Better than lying. Besides, you try eating with the Kons."

"The… Who?"

Not that surprising that she doesn't know. "Gryphon mercs in the Badlands. They consider it very rude not take a bite of everything that you're given, and they serve meat regardless of the species." They all look aghast at what I just said, better patch this quickly! "Hold on! When I say rude, I mean, "you might not get out of there without at least one missing limb," rude. And they usually camp in the middle of nowhere. I wouldn't ever even think about eating meat unless it was entirely necessary!" That worked!... Somewhat… Hopefully…

They shake off my words and get to talking about the village. Keeping their voices low all the while. The general consensus: there's something up with this village, with the exception of Fluttershy, who thought that it was nice. "Hey, Shadow," Sugarplum whispers in my ear, "Double Diamond back there's keeping a special eye on you."

I look back, and what do ya know? She must be talking about that white stallion staring at me unwaveringly. I turn my head back to Plum. "Yep." I Raise my voice slightly, "Y'know, I kinda thought that the point of asking to talk in _private_ was so that nopony _eavesdrops_ on somepony else. Don't you think, Double Diamond?"

He falters slightly and adjusts his position so that it is no longer obvious that he's paying attention to our conversation. The others pick up on this and thank the baker before setting off. Sugarplum and I follow close behind, subtly dissuading anypony from trying to tail us.

We wander about before running into Glimmer once more. "Oh, fancy bumping into you all of you here! Why don't you follow us up to the cave, where we'll show you what we do with all the cutie marks that they chose to remove!" Not a lie… But she's hiding something. Plum knows it too. I glance at her and nod toward Glimmer. She nods.

The Townsponies have boxed us in, looks like we're going to that cave whether we want to or not.

 **(\/)**

 **The camp fades into view with Hunter standing up and Shadow at his side.**

 **Hello readers. My apologies for the overdramatic endnote on 6. Anyway, I'm going to make a few things on the way this chapter went.**

 **First off, It's been awhile since I'd seen the premier of Season 5, so I decided to make some slight edits, nothing too fancy. Sorry if you're pretty diehard on sticking to the episode.**

 **Second, if you haven't noticed, this story is not going to be about the Mane 6. They'll have roles to play for certain, but they won't be primary characters. I have those spots held by six others in my head. Which, yes, includes Blackshell's mother Bri-**

 **As Hunter is speaking, a bright light flashes and a pink shifter queen appears, unconscious, on the ground next to the log that Hunter sat on.**

 **Oh… Dear. This could be a problem.**

 **As Hunter moves to move the queen, Shadow bounds to the mirror and pulls up a card saying "Experiencing Technical Difficulties" in large letters before reaching beneath your point of view.**

 **The scene fades to black.**


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations

**Chapter 8: Revelations**

 **Quick AN. The uh, shifter queen from last time is alright, but it should be mentioned that she is the past version of Pinkie. In other words, I'll explain at the endnote. And by the way, there's going to be some backstory here that really pushes the bounds of the T rating, just so you're warned.**

As we walk up the mountain trail to wherever they take the marks, I keep getting more and more unsettled. Something feels very wrong, I don't know what it is. Mark thievery, that's what that strange voice said. That has to have something to do with it. "How do you remove a cutie mark?" Now that is the million bit question, Twilight!

"Yeah, I was actually curious about that myself."

Starlight grins. "Well, I came across the Staff of Sameness in my travels and it has the wondrous ability to remove a pony's cutie mark!"

Well here's a thought. "What is it made of?"

She blinks at the unexpected question, "Why… It's made of ancient oak wood. Why do you ask?"

"Oh," I say, putting on a fake disinterested face, "No reason. Now, how do you keep all the marks in one place?"

Good, that little pseudo thief act has her attention. She starts on about something that she calls the Vault. And it's security. Not that I'm actually interested. Now's my chance to speak with the others about this. "A staff capable of removing a fate mark can't be made of wood, it's not magically conductive enough on its own." Quietly, of course.

The others clearly weren't expecting this. Sugarplum also looks surprised at the unfamiliar term. "Plum, tell them. While Starlight's focus is on me." I hope that she understands somewhat.

"… And the Staff of Sameness itself is protected by a magical forcefield that repulses anyone who isn't in our Town." She says with a smile that just screams, 'I made this myself and I dare you to touch this.' If that's true, then kudos to her.

"Huh, pretty tight security on that thing. Good for you." She absolutely beams with pride. Too bad that learning about what kind of security she can muster was part of the plan. Selective fields, I'll need to keep that in mind.

(\PoV Change: Sugarplum/)

Fate mark? Must be Shad's term for- "Plum, tell them. While Starlight's focus is on me." Ok, Shad's worried. He must want me to tell 'em about the whole 'Colt-outa-Time' thing.

"What's he talking about?" Rainbow asks in a whisper.

Might as well start from the beginning. "Remember that first night after the Tuskans? One of 'em got close enough to hear while I took over for him. We never saw her, but she said some crazy horseapples about him being a colt-outa-time. He told me after she left that he was."

Some of 'em share a look while the prissier ones gasp quietly. "How do ya know that he wern't lyin?" Meh, that's fair. It's not like they know about my ability anyway.

"I can tell whenever somepony's lying, or even just hiding something. Don't know how, just can."

Applejack raises a brow, but seems like she believes me. The others, seein' that AJ's thinking it's true, seem to accept that. Thank the Princesses for small mercies. I nod and look forward again. Shad's keeping Starlight busy. For somepony claiming not to be a thief, he sure knows how to play it.

Although, come to think of it, strange he got so defensive about changelings and, what'd he call 'em? Shifters, that's it! I mean sure, grow up with 'em as a kid and you won't be so happy about somepony buckmouthing 'em. But still, you don't get that pissed about it. It's like he knew some as good friends. That's it, yeah, he had good friends who were shifters and probably also has friends in the Bug Bitch's hive. Miiiight not be a good idea to mention THAT particular nickname around him… Or the Slut Queen… Or any OTHER military nickname for Chrysalis… Celestia, I need to quit thinking this much on duty. And swearing. That too. It doesn't really help that we're boxed in by possible hostiles, but still. Besides, I like the colt, for some reason.

Better keep my blade loose. I flex slightly and the sword hilt slides slightly loose from the scabbard, enough for it to slide out without resistance, but too little for anypony without training or good eyes to notice.

(\PoV Change: Blackshell/Shadow/)

It's a good thing that I trained in being an ambassador instead of just relying on my fate mark for being a spy. I might've not been able to keep her talking this whole way otherwise. "By the way, did you know that I set a detection spell around the cave entrance so that we won't have to worry about somepony stealing our Town's great artifact?" Again and again, giving me incriminating evidence while thinking me a thief. I think I'll actually use this one against her.

"Seems like an awfully _specialized_ set of defenses that you've had set up, like you'd need some _talent_ to pull together." She missteps, but quickly regains her posture. All too easy.

"Well, would you look at that? It seems we've made it already! Come along, it's not too far now." Sure, that cave doesn't look ominous in the slightest… Like a prison doesn't look imposing.

The cave itself is dark, and we get through to the end fairly quickly. Oh sweet Faustus, th-that's… A CELL unit! CELL unit was used to contain the marks stripped from- THAT'S IT! A mark thief was an unlicensed mage capable of taking marks and persuading them that they were better off because of it! FiNaLlY, tOoK oUr DaMn TiMe, DiDn'T wE? I didn't hear that voice again. I DID hear Starlight monologue and-OH BUCK!

I roll out of the way of a beam that was headed right for my flanks! That was too close! I look up to see Starlight holding the staff in my face. "Don't worry, you'll thank me later."

I grin. HoW mEyUs. "It's hard to hit a Shadow, aint it?" Shadowsneak, away! I sink into the cave's shadows and over toward the CELL. "Haha! It never gets old!" I then proceed to rise from the shadows and lean on the CELL. "You really need to learn how to not force philosophy on others." This should be amu-

"LU PAHRKFAR UMAAK. GON DEZ ZIIK GOVEND."

"Oh damn it al-AAAAAAAHG!" YoU mEy!

"SHADOW!"

(\PoV Change: Sugarplum/)

"Oh damn it al-AAAAAAAHG!"

"SHADOW!" I stare angrily at Starlight. "You're under arrest for assault, bitch!" I charge at her and try to CUT HER BUCKING HORN OFF! She blocks with the staff and-"EAHGGGG!"

IT HURTS! IT REALLY BUCKING HURTS!

… It… Stopped? Good. Time to kill that… that… my wing… I look at it and- Oh Celestia, the healing spell… It's been _undone!_ "My… My wing…" I look at it, and suddenly the events of that day flash into my head.

[FLASHBACK]

It's late at night, I'm returning home from one of my friend's parties. Wine had come out, and that never ended well. I was about fifteen at the time, and it was the night of Princess Luna's return. As I walked home, I'm suddenly and violently shoved into a dark alley. I land awkwardly on my wing, dislocating it.

I try to shout, but suddenly there's a hoof shoved in my mouth and a blade on my neck. I couldn't tell the color of the hoof, he was wearing socks. "Now now, I wouldn't want my little toy to be hurt , no. I only want to have a little _fun_. Now, I promise, it will be fun for BOTH of us, so why not go somewhere a little more… _Private_?"

The unicorn stallion teleported us to what I now know was his basement. He shoved me with magic onto a bed with no sheets and leather straps. My wing snaps and multiple parts of it bend too far out of position. I can't scream, he's already gagged me. He was a deep red unicorn with a blue mane. To this day, his slitted red eyes still haunt me. "Now let's begin, shall we?"

I can't remember what happened next, only that I woke up three days later in a hospital with permanent wing damage. None to my starswirls, thankfully, but still enough that the best of the best could only make a solid illusion for my wing. Giving it feeling, and whatnot. I was also told that I was lucky that I wasn't in Heat. That motherbucking rapist was my first case, and the cause of my cutie mark in vengeance.

[FLASHBACK END]

Uhg, where…I aint in the cave no more. I… I should be pissed, why am I not pissed? Why don't I-My Cutie mark! I look to my flanks to see dulled color and… No… "Starlight… She took my Cutie Mark!"

"Well no dip." Wh-Oh. The Elements. Of course Dash would be the one to say that. The others are here as well. Princess Twilight is franticly looking through books that only have an equal sign on every page. Rarity isn't complaining about the décor, which is bad. Fluttershy is trying to communicate with a bird, and neither of them can understand the other, leaving the poor pegasus in tears. Pinkie is trying to make things lighter, but always stops before she can. Applejack is bucking against the door with all her might, but isn't even budging it, even failing to retain her country lingo. "She threw us all in here after you went out of it. I…" Then she got a good look at my wing. "What… What happened to your wing?"

As if she hasn't heard of me already… Oh yeah, I asked to remain anonymous. "Canterlot Patriot, Issue number 666. Remember that?"

She scoffs. "Heck yeah I remember it, who could forget it? I mean, the first rape in over a century? That's something that nopony could ever… forget…" Her eyes widen. "You mean…"

"That's exactly what I mean, rookie. There's a reason I'm in the Guard and not the Wonderbolts, and that rat bastard's why." Aw buck, now I'm the center of attention. "He didn't even care that my wing was broke. He just… kept going." Their looks of pity just… No. "Issue number 667, 'Rapist Found Dead And Without Balls', my mark wasn't in something noble or guardsy, care to guess what it was?"

They're all silent, none of them can find the courage to speak. I hear a grunt coming from the corner and see… a changeling? No, that can't be right, changelings have holes all over them, this guy… Wait… solid black coloring? No… "Sh…Shadow?"

He looks up, sees my look, then looks at himself. "Oh… I…" A shifter. That has to be it.

"That explains why you got pissed when I went off about changelings."

"I… I'm not-"

"A changeling. I know, you got real defensive of them and specifically mentioned shifters as their… What was it you said?" He stays silent a moment.

"…Precursors. I called them precursors, to changelings." Alright then. "That's not what I meant though." …Huh? "I know that you lot know what changelings feed on. I know that you know that I said they were similar in nearly every way. Including that." …Oh.

"Humph. Well you haven't 'fed' on anypony this far…"

He shake his head. "Only because shifters such as myself use a much more complex inherent spell that completely changes oneself into whatever they choose to transform into. Digestive track included. The only real flaw in it is the fact that my magic doesn't regenerate while transformed."…I have literally no bucking clue what he just said. He sees my blank look and rolls his eyes. "It means that now I actually do need to feed until I get my mark back." Ohhhh, okay.

"So… How does that… Work, exactly?"

"You can't be serious!" Great. This is gonna be real fun. "He'll drains us of whatever we have le-"

" _Recruit_ Rainbow Dash, I may be nothing but a private, but I still outrank you! And I say that he's had plenty of opportunities before to do so, even getting rid of the vics, meaning _us_ , but he didn't." I turn to face them. "He's still Shadow, but now that you know his diet, you're turning on the colt who took first watch the most, looked for the easiest paths and softest spots for newbie adventurers, and who I told you earlier is a literal Colt-Outa-Time? That doesn't sound like _loyalty_ to me, soldier!"

She looks for some excuse, but that little lashing should hopefully work. Who knew that Drill Sergeants were such good role models? "I…" she sighs. "You're right, that isn't very loyal. I…" She turns to Shadow. "I'm sorry, Shadow. It's just, y'know, real sudden and-"

"No, I'm sorry. I see it now." He shakes his head with a sad smile. "'Stay hidden', that's the usual advice for changelings headed out, 'Only show who you are to those you trust'. How could we've been so… Stupid?" He gives a regretful laugh. "Haha, It, it was even in my own species history section in nearly every library, 'Hiding doesn't do anything but keep you where you are, or dig you deeper.' If we had just come out openly, with the real story, Hell, even with me as an example against other changelings, it would've been so much better!"

Twilight looks confused at him. "Why would we need to compare you to a changeling?"

He gives another sad smile and looks at Twilight. "Because the only changelings and, more importantly, changeling Queen you've met have been starved to the point starvation has started eating away their bodies. Me? I've been in suspended animation for longer than Celestia's probably been alive. With a somewhat full stomach. I'm nowhere near the point that they're at."

That… hits them just about as hard as it hit me. We had kicked out a group of ponies who had been starved to the point that their body was eating itself to stay alive. Yeah, a real bucking up the plothole, that.

(\PoV Change: Starlight Glimmer/)

Wh… What? I… I forced her to… I… I won't play the equality propaganda loop. It's… It's the least I can do. But… I don't understand…

I get off the stool in front of the scrying mirror that I set up and pace about my room. "This… I… But… All cutie marks do is separate ponies, hurt them and their friends. How could I've hurt her like this… I… I didn't mean to." The tear start to run as I practically fall onto my bed. "I-I didn't mean to… I… I… I'm sorry!"

(\/)

 **The camp fades into view.**

 **And so Starlight has something to think about. And please do excuse the line treading, it won't happen unless another character's backstory demands it.**

 **Shadow looks up at Hunter, curious as to the choice of wording.**

 **I mean, I had a seer call her the Wounded Mare. I really ought to be more careful with these things.**

 **Very suddenly, all that you see is pink with two gold circles around large black dots.**

 **Brightshell: HI! My name's Brightshell! Knight of-**

 **BRIGHTSHELL! NOT YET!**

 **Uhh withoutfurtheradofarwell!**

 **The pink fades to black…**

 **{Dragon language from Skyrim used as ancient language. I do not own it.}**

 **ANCIENT LANGUAGE: (In order of appearance)**

 **Meyus** **: Foolish.**

 **Lu pahrkfar umaak. Gon dez ziik govend** **: Magic footprint recorded. Beginning fate mark removal.**

 **Mey** **: Fool.**

 **PS: I was kinda expecting some response here guys… I mean, sure, I uploaded this chapter at what? 9:40 last night, but I would've thought that somepony would've noticed…**

 **Also, PoV switching.**


	10. Chapter 9: Of Old Things and Escapades

**Chapter 9: Of Old Things and Escapades**

(\Pov: Blackshell/)

The revelation that the changeling invasion was little more than a large group of starving ponies who had lost their minds in their need for food hits them just about as hard as I'd expected. They're all silent, who wouldn't be?

Twilight has a look of shock and disbelief on her face. Unsurprising, it was her brother's wedding that got ruined, after all. Fluttershy has her hoof over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Poor mare, she probably hadn't even considered that. Rainbow has her mouth wide open, and shock in her eyes like most of the others. I wonder if she's trying to emulate a cave. Applejack steps back and mutters something, can't quite hear what it is though. Rarity, on the other hoof, has… dramatically fainted. A fake one, of course, but it still has the desired effect. Sugarplum is… Wait, what happened to her wing?

It was perfectly healthy before, and nopony would dare to hurt a pegasus like that in this Equestria, so why… Wounded Mare. Now it makes sense. She was badly hurt by somepony or something, it must be part of her past. Plum looks to where I am looking. "Right. You didn't hear my little speech. Short and sweet is that it's because of the first rapist in a hundred years. Long answer is the bucker didn't notice that he'd dislocated my wing and proceeded to smash it to bits. Longer answer, had it healed about four or five years ago, and Starlight got rid of the healing and my cutie mark." …Oh.

"I… I'm sorry if having to say that made you-"

"Nah, it didn't."

It gets very quiet for a few minutes. "Umm, Shadow…"

"Yeah Twilight?" Now what could this be?

"What did the, uh, Vault, say when it took your cutie mark?" Ah… I… Oh this could be a problem. iT mEaNt: MaGiC fOoTpRiNt ReCoRdEd. BeGiNnInG fAtE mArK rEmOvAl.

…The voice is still there. Perfect. "I think it was, "Lu pahrkfar umaak. Gon dez ziik govend," or "Magic footprint recorded. Beginning fate mark removal," yeah, that sounds about right. And it's actually called a CELL unit." Now who are you, strange disembodied voice in my head? My NaMe Is KrIiDiIl, JoOr. …I wasn't really expecting an answer, but okay. Kriidiil. Nice to meet you.

"What's a CELL unit?" Well… I might as well…

"A CELL is pretty much just a crystal shelf with glass that was enchanted to both register and take fate marks from criminals and the like. That one must be fairly old though, using Vozahlaaszul. Those were far outdated when I'd gotten into the stasis pod." Wait, what's up with those looks, all I said was "Immortal language."

"Um… What does that mean?"

"It's the name of a very old and very potent language, it was old when my civilization was young!" My attempt at humor works somewhat. They don't have gloomy expressions anymore, at least.

"Who spoke it then?"

"Hmm…" I tap my hoof to my chin. Who was it that spoke it again? The… Vyrim, was that it? YeS, jOoR. …This is going to need getting used to. "A race called the Vyrim, I think. They were a kind of dragon that had two rear legs and bat-like wings for forelimbs. They were very isolationistic, either spending their near-immortal lifespan alone or with their mates." At least, that's what I think it is. There is a rumble in my head as Kriidiil chuckles. MoSt Of It WaS cOrRrEcT, jOor. Only most? GoOd EnOuGh. You really like confusing me, don't you? … Nothing. Great.

Wait… I know what Twilight's going to ask next. "What did you mean, "potent"?"… or not.

"I mean that for a long period of history, their language was used for the most powerful of spells and enchantments, truth be told we still used their runes for enchantments simply because no other language seemed right." Wait a second, shouldn't we get some rest?

"Ma'm, It might be best if we get some rest." Thank you, Plum.

The others agree, and Twilight reluctantly gives in. At least dirt floor isn't the worst thing in the world…

(\/)

 _Pain. It fills my being. I know the effects of the sting, it kills a pony by causing a huge jump in white blood cell production and turning the new cells against the victim's body. The chaobred was long dead, having been killed after four minutes of agony. " Hurry, … might still have a chance!" I'm lifted by somepony's magic and teleported to a medical post deep inside the mountain city._

 _A medic performs a spell that forces the affected cells out of the body, causing a spike in the already unbearable pain. "… Four and a half… Too long without…memory loss… Get… Ambassador… Bleakmane… Out of Alicrom!" I black out…_

(\/)

I wake up to the sound of the door opening. It's still fairly dark, but the sun is just starting to peek over the mountaintops. There's no preamble, but the door opens to reveal… Her. "What do you want?" Quietly, might as well not wake the others.

(\Pov: Starlight/)

I walk through the empty street, it's not dawn yet, they won't be awake. I adjust the bag of jars that has their cutie marks in them higher onto my shoulder. For once I haven't painted the black dust equal sign on myself. I don't care. I… I forced that guard to relive…

No, focus Starlight. Get in, drop off the marks, get out. Don't waste time, don't think, just do it. I walk to the last house on the right. The propaganda house. I unlock the door, and open it. Good, they're all still- "What do you want?" The changeling! I look in the direction of the voice to that, yes, it was the changeling's oddly pony eyes staring at me. He's awake! He then notices the bag full of cutie marks. He looks first at the bag, the stares back at me with wide eyes. "Our marks?"

I grit my teeth, this wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to be _asleep_! Including him! "…Ah, that's why then. You heard her Plum's story, didn't you?" Wh-How did he know?

"I… Wh-what makes you say that?"

He grins lightly. "My talent may be sneaking, but I'm no thief. I'm actually an ambassador." What? How does that even…

"How does that work?"

He looks at me with a slightly offended look. "What? Did you just assume that since my mark was of stealth that I was a…" He stops a moment. "Actually, I did lead you on there for a while. " He gives a quiet chuckle. "I am an ambassador in all truth, that was just a tactic to make you give away hints at your power."

Huh… I don't know… "Look. I came here to give you your marks back. Not to have a discussion. Do you want them or not?"

He smiles again. "I would assume so." Good. I can just get this done and get out. I set the bag down on the ground. "And by the way, why not let everypony _share_ the marks?" Share them? What's he getting at… "After all, if the problem is ponies' marks making them unequal to everypony else, why not make it so that everypony can use each other's mark?" That's… I… It's… _Brilliant_! Why haven't I thought of that? If my friend had been able to share his mark, then we never would've been separated!

No need to let him know that, though. "Hmm… I'll think about it."

His smile grows a little larger. "Please do. Now you must have something to do, so why don't you go home? After all, no knowing if something hadn't been… _taken_ back by a certain group of newcomers who have _vanished_ in the night, hmm?"He's a devious little bug, but brilliant. I leave the bag and shut the door.

(\PoV: Blackshell/)

She shuts the door and leaves. I'd best wake the others. I go around the small hut, waking the Elements and Plum. "Uhg, what's going…" She must've seen the bag. "On… You got our-"

"No, it wasn't me. And the rest won't believe me if I told you all." I toss the bag into the center of our group. "I'll explain later, for now, get those jars open." They don't really question me that and open the jars.

Ahh, it feels good to have my mark again! "Twilight, you should have enough magic as an alicorn to teleport us from here to Ponyville, think you can do it?"

"Wh-Are you sure?"

"Yes, Twilight, quite sure. Now, can you please just try?" She looks hesitant, but charges the spell. There is a blinding flash, then we're back at the castle. Specifically, the throne room. "You see? Nothing to… Worry… About." They're all covered in black soot. The same as with the old mass teleportation relays. Huh. Well, we're all back at Ponyville at least.

"Ohh, what is this imply dreadful black dust?! It will be absolute torture on my complexion!"… That excuse only counts for those who have chitin or skin without much fur… Oh well, I suppose that... Wait… there's still the matter of me, isn't there?

The others don't even realize it yet, but sooner or later… "Alright, Shad. You've been making the plan so far, so what now?" InDeEd, JoOr. WhAt NoW? I suppose that I may as well be completely open.

"Well, I think that I'm going to hide as little as possible now. Starting with my name." I turn to Plum. "You may have already guessed, but my name isn't Shadow Wanderer. Blackshell, ambassador of Hive Brightshell and technical ambassador from Hive Chrysalis, at your service." I do a slight bow as a closing to the introductory. Oh… Dear… They're about to ask many questions now.

Well, damn it all.

(\/)

 **Instead of the camp, this time you see a small cabin directly behind Hunter and Shadow, who are sitting on a small bench.**

 **Ah, hello once again, readers. I recently looked at the amount of views this story of mine had, and saw that it already has almost two hundred and forty views! 240! For my first ever story and for one that is usually updated far, far later than it should be! Thank you, all of you. Now for the important bits. For one, that pink shifter that was in the previous endnotes was none other than Queen Brightshell. She is literally just Pinkie form another time, with all of her fourth-wall-breaking abilities.**

 **Shadow growls and shakes his head slightly at the mention of the fourth wall.**

 **We were forced to put her back to where and when she came from.** **Hunter shakes his head.** **She would've given far too many spoilers for any adequate author's taste. Thankfully, she was taken home and no intentional spoilers will be had. As for the seemingly obvious Skyrim references, I make no excuses. Except that the Vyrim are bipedal and their arms/wings have about the same level of movement as a human's.**

 **Now, onto another point. You see, while having this much when a story is, what six to eight weeks old, is fairly uncommon, I find myself rather put out that very few of you are reviewing. I don't care if it's good or bad, but no news is bad news, so please leave reviews at least.**

 **Well, that's about it for now. Without further ado, farewell!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Inevitable Questioning

**Chapter 10: The Inevitable Questioning**

(\PoV: Blackshell/)

Three… Two… One, let the shouting contest begin! They all start speaking at once, each trying to get her question answered first. Uhg, it's far too loud for my tastes. I'd better stop all this chaos. "Hold on, HOLD ON!" That snaps them out of their little shout-off. "I will answer your questions if I'm able, but for the love of Faustus one at a time!" That makes them suitably embarrassed for their behavior. Twilight raises her hoof. Well, this should prove to be an interesting event. "Yes, Twilight?"

She lowers her hoof. "Who is Faustus? Was she your Princess?"

"Ah, no. She was not. She is, or more properly was, the mother and protector of ponykind." She gives a look of confusion, why would that be?

"So… She was your ruler?"

"No. In fact, the only ones who could even remember when she walked the world were well over two million years old when I was born." I suppose that it's a bit strange for somepony who hasn't been raised on such legends to believe, but-

"Two _million_ years old?! What, were they alicorns or something?"Of course this would be the direction they go in. I can't blame you, Dash, I could hardly believe it when I found out that there were so few alicorns in this day and age.

"Yes, actually, they were." AnD fAiRlY pOwErFuLl OnEs, ToO. "I believe their names were Ruvuk Strin and Vul Luvmah. Ah, those two had quite the history! And made a fair chunk of it, if you'd believe it." Wait, what's with those looks? "What?"

"Umm, so they were your rulers?" Twilight asks with an uncertain tone and questioning face. Ah! I see, as the only alicorns known have ever been in positions of power… Yes, I see it now.

"No, and allow me to explain a portion of my civilization's culture before you ask more about it. It was called the Equinian Imperium. While the name suggest otherwise, we held elections in both an Imperial Senate and Empire wide, with neither holding more power than the other." This catches their attention.

"Ah, so your Empire was a democracy?"

I motion my head in a so-so fashion. "Partially. You see, Twilight, while everypony was allowed to vote, it was, indeed, alicorns who were ever allowed to be candidates. Very specifically, we elected them from one of four head herds, known as the Mi'thokan Herds. The Emperor and Empress or Empresses had a vast amount of power inside the Empire, very much like a conventional King or Queen." I look to each of them, gauging their responses.

Twilight looks intrigued for the most part, soaking in my every word learning about the political structure of the Imperium. Rarity looks interested as well, but not so much as Twilight. Pinkie is being what I take to be normal for her, and doing multiple improbable feats while keeping her hoof in the air and waiting for me to call on her. Rainbow is simply looking bored with all the talk about politics. Applejack simply maintains a politely disinterested countenance.

"When was a new Emperor elected?" Ah, asking smart questions, aren't we, Twilight?

"Whenever the last one was either killed or simply went into retirement."

She raises an eyebrow. "But wouldn't most ponies rather die than give up being the ruler of an Empire?"

I give a good-hearted chuckle. "Simply put, the demonic scourge that is known only by the name of paperwork. As it turns out, running a country that happens to be a world power, and in which nearly every citizen has some sort of magic or ability to craft magical items is extremely paperwork-heavy." They share a laugh at that.

Pinkie finally looks as though she's about to burst. I roll my eyes. "Yes Pinki-"

"What kinda parties did they have?"

Well… It's a question. "Well, for the most part the same ones as you ponies of Equestria. The only real exceptions being that we don't have the Summer Sun Celebration or Nightmare Night. Next please."

"So what kinda things did you do for fun?" Ah, I see what you're most likely asking for, Rainbow. Sports and entertainment it is, then.

"Well, I personally would read for entertainment, although I did enjoy watching the Skyraces, when they came along." That piques her interest, as she goes from bored to glued in about ten seconds flat.

"Skyraces?"

"Yes, they were a very popular form of entertainment, and honestly how could they not be? What with the only rules being stay on track and no killing or maiming, they tended to get pretty crazy. Did I mention that the tracks were more often than not in quite exciting locations, such as active volcano systems and ancient ruins?" Ah yes, she's quite interested now.

"That's AWESOME!"

I laugh slightly. "Yes, it is. In fact, you remind me of one of the racers, Dash."

She looks pretty surprised. "Really? Who?"

"An alicorn mare by the name of Rainbow Spectra. She was one of the greatest racers to have ever raced, able navigate around almost any obstacle and so fast that she could reach mach four on a straightaway. You'd never find a more loyal pony in the Empire than her." Rainbow is just staring in awe, thinking about such a great flier. I give a small chuckle. "That's pretty much how I thought you'd react."

Then she snaps out of it. "Well, what happened to her?"… So here we are. I knew it would come up eventually, but how do I explain it without giving them all nightmares?

I sigh. "War happened. She resigned from the racing scene and became the best hardlight smith the Empire'd ever seen." There it is, the reactions that I knew would come with the word War. Shock, confusion, disbelief, fear.

"Wh-why were you at w-war?" Oh poor Fluttershy, I hope that you never have to go through what we did.

"We were fighting for our very survival. You see, we were fighting a force that decimated everything about it, that killed every living thing without remorse, that didn't think twice about slaughtering children. The Chaos Bringers." The entire world seemed to give pause, the birds ceased their singing, the light seemed to dim slightly, and it seemed as though demons were dancing in the corners of my eyes.

All at the mention of _his_ horde.

The others, already on edge from my description, are all greatly unnerved by its effect. And Fluttershy has fainted, for real. I give a heavy sigh. I never meant for this to turn out as it did. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle any of you, and it may be for the best if we focus on more important details from now on. Such as what happened to our gear." The distraction serves its purpose, soon afterwards we disperse, both to put Fluttershy on a bed and to reequip ourselves somewhat.

(\PoV: Third Person./)

The Mane Six, Blackshell, and Sugarplum all eventually get back together and continue the little interrogation. Kriidiil remains silent, and does not speak for a good while. Blackshell sits through no small amount of questions, some of which pertaining to the War and most others not. He does tell them of Umbra and the fact that he betrayed the Empire, but pointedly did not mention much about him.

After this all occurs, Blackshell eventually lets slip that his era had the Elements of Harmony as well…

(\PoV: Blackshell/)

"Really?!"

"Who were they?"

"What did they do?"

"Where did they live?"

"What did they wear?"

Aaaand they're talking over themselves again. Oh damn it all. "Hold on, please just a moment!" There, they finally calm down so that I can actually answer them! "Yes, we had the Elements of Harmony, and yes I'll tell you who the bearers were, but please for the love of Faustus let me speak!"

There we go, now they're quiet. "Thank you. Now, I will start with Magic first. Ours was a General by the name of Lightning Flash, the alicorn of storms and the best General ever to live in the Empire. I don't know what he was like before he became a General, but what I do know is that he was a very charismatic pony, and the only one to have ever defeated Umbra's master mages. He was powerful, but made sure to have his friends keep him in line so that he doesn't get illusions of grandeur.

"The next one would be Loyalty, and it's no real surprise that Rainbow Spectra turned out to be this one. She was prideful, slightly insulting, and quite aggressive, but she wouldn't ever betray a friend. Ever.

"The next up is Honesty. This one was a bit of a shocker, as the Element chose a _minotaur_ as its bearer! His name was Gothruk, and he was an orange farmer who could smell a deception from a mile away. He was a tough, but fairly reasonable being, and practically incapable of telling a lie.

"Next is Generosity. Ours belonged to a crystal pony stallion by the name of Elusive. He was a masterful fashion designer, and was very generous with his gifts. Not to the point of stupidity, of course, and he was quite ambitious in his field.

"The next is Kindness. It was wielded by a thestral named Butterscotch, and you'd never find a kinder pony back then. He was a lot like you, Fluttershy, and I think you both would've become good friends.

"Finally, we have Laughter, which was used by Brightshell, my mother, who is pretty much a carbon copy of Pinkie. Enough said."

(/\\)

The bench and hut from before appear, with Shadow sitting on the bench beside Hunter.

 **Hello once again, and my apologies for not uploading on Sunday. I had gone caroling with my Church and didn't really have the time afterwards to get anything done.**

 **However, as of now I am accepting OCs. Even the overpowered ones. Keep in mind, making it too OP will result in me keeping him until the ancient ponies and what-have-you wake up.**

 **Here is how I would like you to format any OC submission:**

 **Name:**

 **Species: (Any except for human, pretty much.)**

 **Age:**

 **Backstory: (I would appreciate not having to make Mary Sue's story, thank you.)**

 **Abilities: (Keep in mind, those with utterly broken abilities will not be mentioned until far later.)**

 **Personality: (Even if they just barely have one.)**

 **Cutie/Fate Mark: (If said species has one.)**

 **So there you have it, OC submission. I'm looking forward to seeing what you all can come up with! Oh and by the way, let me know who you want to be in the AN next, okay? I do enjoy some randomness.**

 **Without further ado, farewell an Merry Christmas!**


	12. Chapter 11: Magic Smithing and Diarchs

**Chapter 11: Magic Smithing and Royal Inquiry**

(\PoV: Blackshell/)

I wake up and see the sun reflecting off the crystals that the castle is made up of. Yesterday had been quite… Different. It's odd having so many ponies wonder and say "how does that work?" about simple things that you've known how to do for most of your life, such as magismithing. Hive Chrysalis didn't ask nearly as many questions!

I pull myself out of the Faustus-blessed bed and once again begin my morning exercises. Thinking of magismithing, perhaps I can see if I still can manage temporary crafts. It would further stabilize my claim should the Princesses, whom I have no doubt will find out about me, have any doubts that I am who I say I am.

I finish my final stretches and then proceed to a shadowed corner of the room. Alright, time to try this. Let's see… A slight containment aura first…

(\PoV: Sugarplum/)

I finally managed to find the spare armor set that I had brought with me from Canterlot. Good to know it's there, at least. Damnit Shad-no, Blackshell, that's his name. That's gonna get bucking confusing. Ah Celestia, why the Hay did things have to get so confusing? I mean, if anypony else had pulled that kinda stunt, up and just revealing he's an ancestor of the changelings I'd have carted 'em off to the Funny Farm. So why the Hay…

I shake my head and continue on my rounds, I'm a soldier, damnit! I'm not supposed to be thinking this hard about stuff, just being on watch for suspicious characters!

I keep walking down the hall. No use worrying about it, although he could've let me at least grab my sword. I cut that rapist bucker's balls with that thing, it and I had history!

I pass by the door to his room and stop. I wonder why he didn't mention too much about that traitor Umbra… Suddenly, the eyes of the rapist pop into my head a second, and then disappear nearly as quick. Damnit, why does that happen? Even when I just think his name, the image pops up! Just, why does that always… What was that? It sounds like it's coming from Black's room… I open the door…

(\PoV: Blackshell/)

There we go, almost there… Just need to bind the shadoweave together… Now just slowly reinforce the aura… "Hey Shauhhh Blackshell," The Hell?! My magic overloads and hyper strengthens the aura around the quarterstaff, causing it to destroy the shadows contained within! "What are you doing over there?"

I turn my head to the doorway. "Wh-Oh, hello Plum, didn't see you there." The look she's giving me a look that says, "Evidently not".

"Yeah, I get that." She says, rolling her eyes. "So what was that hum I heard outside?" Oh… Right. Forgot about the audible effect when one uses magic.

"Well," I look back at the now purely magic quarterstaff. "I was making a temporary shadowcraft quarterstaff, but when you came in and startled me… Well…" I bring the staff out from where I was making it, showing her the now dark bronze staff, which happens to be the same color as the one on Shadow's cutie mark, now that I think about it. Strange. "I overloaded the aura, making it too bright for the shadows to remain."

She deadpans. "Huh." Wait, but that was-It was the simplest-"Hah!"She grins."Gotcha, bugbrain!"

This time I deadpan. "…Really? _Bugbrain_?" She chuckles a little. So that's how we're going to play it, huh? I grin and shake my head. "That actually happens to be the name of a Changeling scientist in Hive Metaphia." She gives a look of incredulity, and I give a good hearted chuckle. After all… "I know, Changelings and Shifters alike have very little taste in names besides the obvious. It's sad, but true." We share a laugh at that.

Sugarplum stops laughing and gains a curious look. "So, you said you were making a quarterstaff out of shadows, right?" I nod. "And it just so happens that your marrrrrrrryou still have your mark." Wait, what? I turn to look at my flanks… And the cloak-and-staff fate mark is there to greet my eyes. On chitin flanks. I hear Kriidiil chuckle. It WoUlD sEeM tHaT yOu HaVe BeCoMe ThE fIrSt EvEr BuLd-VuLdIiK tO hAvE a MaRk EaRnEd! It would appear so, Kriidiil, It would appear so.

"It… Would appear so. I suppose the others didn't mention it because they thought that it was normal for Shifters." Which it's not.

Plum picks it up almost immediately. "Which I'm guessing it's not."

I nod. "Yes, but you were asking about magismithing?" She gives a confused look, which seems strangely… cute. "The forging of impossible weapons, tools, and armor through magic, amongst other things."

She looks like she understands at least a little bit. "Yeah, can anypony try making this stuff?" Ah, so she wants to learn how to do it herself? I suppose I can oblige her as much as I possibly can.

"So long as said pony has at least some experience with magic, then yes, they can. Do you want to try?"

She seems at first slightly crestfallen, then surprised at the mention of magic and learning… Her wing still remains damaged, (in its true form, I suppose.) "Uh, pegasi can't use magic like unicorns, alicorns, or changelings. How can I learn to do it?" Wh… Oh Sweet Faustus, this is hilarious! I start laughing an honest laugh. "What's so funny, Black?"

I stifle the laughter. "Oh, just the fact that you think that pegasi _can't use magic_ in the normal fashion!" Anypony can learn how to do it if properly taught! "Anypony who has some sort of connection to magic can use it! In fact, I can clearly remember many an Earth Pony and Pegasus using spells and magicrafting!" She allows her jaw to meet the floor, which almost causes me to burst out laughing once more.

She recovers quickly enough and gives me a solid stare. "Alright, so how do I do it then?"

"Use magic?" She nods. "Simple! Take the energy you usually use for moving clouds and weather manipulation and move it to your wings…"

(\PoV: Sugarplum/)

"… Then use your wings as a unicorn would use their horn, directing and amplifying the magic as necessary."Well, he's not lying, which is un-bucking-believable. Of course, he's forgetting one important thing…

"And how the hay do I use my wings like a horn?" He blinks in surprise.

"Ah… Hmm." He puts a hoof to his chin. Then nods after a few seconds and puts his hoof back down. "That's a fair point, and sadly not one I can help you with." Damn, having magic would've been useful. Oh well, it's not like I'm not already a badflank without it.

"Ah well. Maybe if we find others like you, then they could teach me." At this his eyes widen, and he then puts his hoof to his chin again.

"They could, and they'd more-than-likely be glad to," But… "However, we'd still have to find them, and I need to find maps to compare to the current map of Equestria in order to pinpoint the locations of multiple possible…" Aaaaand he's gone into blabbering mode. Great, I thought that only the scribes up in Canterlot did that. He's gonna be like this for a while, if those quill-pushers in the Capital are anything to go by.

|Time Elapsed: Two minutes|

"… Which would mean that, once again, we'd actually have to find a ruin to find a map, which may or may not be there, in order to actually compare it to a map of Equestria."

Finally! He stopped! Good thing that he isn't THAT much like the scribes. "Uhuh, and what are you going to do now that we're two minutes late for that meeting with the Elements?" Which I totally didn't forget to tell him not to forget about while looking for my spare set of armor. Nope, completely remembered it… I can tell when I'm lying to myself, that doesn't work. Damnit!

(\PoV: Blackshell/)

"Oh horseapples, why didn't you remind me earlier?'

"You were talking too much! How was I supposed to get a word in edgewise?" Uhg, this doesn't matter now!

I shake my head. "Let's just get there before that becomes five minutes." I gallop out past her into the hall and she follows me as we race to the Map Room. Damn my ceaseless tongue! Now we're late, and I'm positive that Twilight will notice.

The halls blur by as we race to the Map room. Finally, we reach the door to it. I stop to catch my breath for a second, as does Plum beside me. After a good thirty seconds, we walk into the room. I can see that the majority of the Elements care very little for their thrones, and are either standing near the Cutie Map, or hovering above it. With the exception of Rarity, who is sitting rather poshly on hers. It's only a matter of time now before- "Oh there you two are! Come here, Princess Celestia just sent me a reply to the letter I sent last night." And there it is, Twilight's noticed us, but not that we were late. So that's something I suppose.

We walk over to the map and wait for Twilight to begin. "Ahem,

 _Dear Twilight,_

 _I find myself quite surprised by the report of this village you brought me. I feared at first that it was a town that I had been to in the far past that had been involved in dark deeds. However, your descriptions of ponies having their marks removed suggests otherwise, along with the direction travelled. As you have assured me that the villagers are seemingly content without their cutie marks, and the only obvious problem being that their leader wanted to thrust her philosophy upon you, no actions will be taken to punish the village. I am grateful that you are all safe along with the guardsmare you brought with you._

 _However, you surprise both Luna and I by saying that you had with you a pony from far before my own time and that he was a species that apparently gave way to the changelings that was identified as shifters by him. We would both very much like to meet him in Canterlot and ask him some questions, as I have no doubt that you have asked him a plethora of your own._

 _Also, though we do not doubt that you had both Private Sugarplum and Applejack nearby to determine if the supposed shifter Blackshell is what he claims to be. We do not doubt that even just one or the other would have been sufficient for determining the truth of his words, but we do wish to confirm it ourselves._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princesses Celestia and Luna._

 _P.S._

 _For bravery, loyalty, and the ability to lead under pressure, we hereby decree that Private Sugarplum of the Canterlot Royal Guard be promoted to Captain of the newly-formed Ponyville Royal Guard. We require that you come to Canterlot at some point over the week following your receiving of this notice to affirm you of your position and assign you a squad of your choosing to aid with the creation of your newly-required garrison of at least sixteen ponies._

Well, I'll be damned. I look over at Plum, who has an expression between shock and joy. "So… When are we leaving?"

 **(/\\)**

 **The cabin and bench appear as normal, but with Shadow being the only one to be there. He notices the reader and barks at someone behind you.**

 **Oh, it's fixed now?**

 **Shadow rolls his eyes and barks, as if to say, "Of course, tempest bait! Now hurry up!"**

 **Fine fine, no need to be rude about it, Shadow.**

 **Hunter comes into view.**

 **Well, my apologies, readers. I was unable to upload last night because of being too tired to upload, and I couldn't earlier as the power went out from a winter storm. I'm fairly certain that those of you in colder climates will understand.**

 **Now, just as an easter egg that I forgot to mention about last chapter, Ruvuk Strin and Vul Luvmah happen to mean "Crescent Seal" and "Dark Cry" respectively. If you happen to figure out what those happen to be referencing, as one of you likely will… Well… Just keep a dovazul translator handy to be on the lookout for more references of the same kind.**

 **Now, unless I happen to be forgetting something, without further ado, farw-**

 **Suddenly, there is a flash of blue that appears along with some snowflakes. After the flash fades, you can see a man with blue clothing and a victor's laurel on his head. His hair is blonde.**

 **?: Bro! You almost forgot the PM response to The Imprisoned of Hell!**

 **Oh! Right, thank you Jack.**

 **Jack: No problem. Now, on to the PvP!**

 **Jack disappears in another blue flash with snowflakes.**

 **That was my RL brother, Jack Frostsword. Now, onto your OC race…**

 **What can I say? It's an excellent Idea! One that likely won't be implemented until a certain civilization is found and a certain somepony truly defeated, but rest assured that they will be implemented.**

 **Now without further ado, farewell!**

 **(P.S, What do you guys think about Plum's promotion?)**

 **The scene fades to black…**


	13. Chapter 12: Trainride

**Chapter 12: Trainride**

(\PoV: Blackshell/)

|Two hours after the Princess' letters.|

I stand inside what I'm hoping will end up being the newly-promoted Captain Sugarplum's training ground. Waiting on ponies can be such a bore... Thankfully, Plum doesn't pack like Rarity. She'll probably just get her helmet and her... Sword... Right... I forgot our equipment when I had Twilight... Damnit. I know weapons were important to the soldiers of my time, (after all, our troops were only equipped with the finest in magicraft arms and armor,) with many of them naming their weapons.

Speaking of the mare, there she is now in her silver-colored iron armor, complete with helmet. The only thing missing is, as I have finally realized, her sword. Wait a moment... "Are those... wingblades?"

She has a line of sharpened and angled steel on the edges of her wings, with the permanently mangled one having what appears to be a custom-made one designed specifically for it. She removes her helmet and shakes her mane, which catches the Sun's golden rays as it swishes through the air and as she opens her eyes they seem to glow with a green life that promises no misgiving would go unpunished.

It's an unrivaled beauty, even to the crystal halls of Galaxia! "Yeah, only reason I'm using 'em is that SOMEPONY forgot to wait for us to get our stuff before having EVERYPONY 'port outa there!" Right, almost forgot about that part.

"You're right, Plum, Sorry." No need to make an excuse, even if it was valid. All that does is make matters worse. Better to keep a friend and take a hit to one's pride than the alternative of loosing a friend.

She nods and puts her helmet in her saddlebags. "I kinda wish you had tried to look for our stuff. I mean, I killed that rapist bucker with that sword, but eh, I got a big promotion out of it, so I say apology damn well accepted." She looks over what little I brought... Which is to say nothing. "You tryin' to impress me going without anything, Black?"... Huh, better than "Shad," at least.

I shake my head. "If you remember, all I had coming in to Ponyville was a small bundle-on-a-stick. I forgot it there with everything else, which means travelling with nothing to Canterlot."

Realization dawns on her face. "Oh. Yeah..." She looks away a moment then she blinks and looks back at me. "Wait... Didn't you make that staff in your room?" Ah yes, the orange magicraft quarterstaff.

"I'm certain that it's dispelled by now, after all, it was meant to be a temporary weapon, not a permanent one." I say, although I am feeling a strange tugging sensation towards it... It isn't probably that important.

"Huh," She says. "Alright then, let's head to the train station." Wait, isn't she going to put the guards on her wingblades?

"Aren't you going to put the sheathes on your wingblades?" I ask as we walk down the stairs.

She looks over at me with a slightly unnerving grin. "Aww, is sompowny afwaid of some wittwe bwades?" Oh you have got to be...

"Really? Just... Really?"

The grin thankfully looses it's unnerving quality as she gives a chuckle. "Nah, not really. I don't actually have sheathes for these anyway. I would if I could, Black." Thank Faustus that I find those chuckles and giggles of hers cute for some reason... Otherwise I likely would've labeled it as... well, I'm not quite sure, really.

I sigh and just keep walking out to the front gate where... Oh for the love of Faustus, Pinkie! I was hoping to minimize contact while I was in my natural form! Not have a bloody party! Although, I do suppose that Plum's promotion is something to celebrate...

And sure enough, they're looking at me. Sigh, why does this always happen... Then I get a closer look at one of the banners. "Thank You For Helping us Escape, Blackshell!"

...I Suppose this isn't going to turn into a lynch mob then. The ponies of Ponyville are simply full of surprises, aren't they? The townsponies look shocked at first, then remember the banners, and then guess that the completely black "changeling" in front of them is Blackshell, which I am.

Sugarplum takes one look at it all, and then looks to Pinkie... Who is somehow balancing on one of the banners by using her tail. That's it, if her family happens to be solemn and fairly emotionless, I can get a fair guess at what at least one of her ancestors was. "As much as I appreciate you throwin' us a party, Pinks, I'm not officially Captain of the Guard here yet."

... This is going to take a while.

|3 Hours later, just departed from Ponyville Station.|

I was right, that took longer than I would have liked... But a Pinkie Party is rather a bit of a harmless honey trap, if I must say so.

We're currently sitting next to each other onboard the train. The train is not nearly as decorative on the inside as the out, but plain is good, sometimes. Sugarplum seems fairly awkward just sitting beside me, and to be frank I somewhat mirror that awkwardness. Her hurt wing being so close to me, wingblade notwithstanding, I can't shake off this strange feeling I have when I'm around her! It's as if my stomach has been filled with butterflies, and my normal calm thrown out the window with a strange kind of nervousness that I can't identify...

The other passengers nearly jumped out the windows when they saw me, and frankly I'm not terribly surprised at their fear. After seeing the guard behind me, they assumed that I was a changeling who had been captured. When we sat down next to each other, without any other guards or even hoofcuffs, they were surprised to say the least.

The train lurched and we went on our way to Canterlot.

|One hour into the ride...|

I'll say this much about the ride, it's been very boring so far. Which I suppose is good, considering that things only tend to get exciting when they go wrong. Sugarplum and I have just sat here in an... awkward silence waiting for the other to try and break it... Which hasn't happened yet.

"...besides darling, it's not as if they'd actually let a... a..." I look up towards the voice of colt who obviously wasn't expecting to see a crippled pegasus guardsmare and myself, a changeling in their eyes, sitting side-by-side without any type of restraints on me.

I just give a small chuckle. "If it's any consolation, we're coming from Ponyville." Even in the Badlands, Ponyville has quite the reputation for strange happenings. On quick observation, I can see the pony he was talking to, an elegant white unicorn mare with a pink mane and purple eyes and the same color mascara. She has a fate mark of... three Fleur de Lis markings. Very uncommon. The stallion himself happens to be a white unicorn with a blue mane and mustache, he has a black suit on and a dull purple tie. His eyes are green, and he wears a monocle. Canterlot ponies, undoubtedly.

The stallion shifts his collar nervously. "Ah... Y-yes, Ponyville. Quite the strange goings on in that town." He lets loose a nervous grin and looks at the mare, who shifts her center of mass to a... Ahh, she must be a retired or undercover guardsmare. That would mean that she's getting into a combat stance! It may be best for Plum to handle the rest of this...

I nudge Sugarplum, and she first looks at me, then at the Canterlot ponies, and seems to relax. "Oh, Fancypants, good to see one of the only upper nobles who I can stand, if you don't mind me saying so sir." She looks over to the mare and smiles openly. "Hey Fleur, how's your mate there been treating you?"

The thusly-mentioned Fleur takes her eyes off me for a moment and looks to Plum while keeping me in her peripherals. "Oh, he's been treating me very well, although it's quite the strange sight to see a loyal guardsmare sitting next to a... well..."

Sugarplum just chuckles and shakes her head. "If you don't mind a long story, then sit down and let me explain what's goin' on."

|Two hours and fifty five minutes later...|

We've been speaking to the two Canterlot natives for a good while now, and I've found that they are of the upper crust of the nobility. Surprising, seeing as how the most upper crust of any nation is normally notoriously snotty. All the same, it continues this string of good marks for the Princess of the Sun. For some reason, Fleur knew about Plum's wing... She must've known her very well before we met... It's not my place to delve into it now, however.

Upon hearing who I was, and why I was here, the two looked at each other and then looked back at me. "That's quite the wild claim..." Says Fleur, "But, I know Plum's ability to find out if you're lying and you've obviously passed it," She gives a... Oh no, not another one! "With how close you two are to each other."

We both turn to look at each other and accidently nuzzle each other. We back away from the spots we were sitting, I didn't notice that we were that close! Plum's lit up like a lantern, and I hope that mine isn't that bright as well... "Oh, ahh, sorry about that Plum."

She shys up a little. "No, my bad, should've been more careful." I do hope that something breaks this before- Suddenly, the train stops and we very nearly end up doing something a step above nuzzling!

After some laughter from the Fancy and Fleur, we disembark and I get my first look at the capital of Equestria...

(/\\)

 **Hunter and Shadow fade into view at the cabin once again, this time with Hunter carrying backpack with a fire and ice motif.**

 **Hello once again readers, and just a heads up I'll be either uploading whenever I can or on Monday, as that seems to be how this is going. Another short chapter with more to follow, as School has decided to rear it's head after the break.**

 **Shadow doesn't seem to care. After all, he'll see Hunter afterward.**

 **Oh and Bluecat, Sugarplum says thanks.**

 **PS: Sorry for being late, just trying to get used to using a new tablet/computer thing for writing, and apparently the program it comes with for writing doesn't work with FanFiction. I do have Word on this thing now, so it should be fin here on out.**

 **The scene fades to black...**


	14. Chapter 13: The Glowing One

**Chapter 13: The Glowing One**

(\PoV: Blackshell./)

Even just looking at the décor of the station itself, I can see that the firsthoof descriptions of the capital city of Equestria hold true. It looks as though the station was designed more for comfort and eye-candy, as it were. _Heh, they couldn't have been that much more obvious about their pockets, eh_? Oh look, somepony finally managed to get rid of the distortion. "Hey, Black," I look over to Sugarplum, who looks somewhat concerned. "You sure you wanna go around Canterlot looking like a-"

"By Celestia, a Changeling! Guards!" _Oh draaf._ …Should have seen that coming. Within seconds, most of the ponies in the station have either evacuated or prepared to fight what they perceived as a major threat. Oh, and then there's the sudden wall of gold, white, and grey. With swords… and spears... _Oh calm yourself, joor, it's not as though you couldn't just shift into a dov… Right?_ Not that simple, and I'm not that powerful. Now kindly stow it while I think of a way to get out of this without having a great deal more holes than one of Chrysalis' changelings!

"Ahhh…"

"Stand down, colts. He's not a threat." Who… I turn to see none other than Fleur as the voice of my salvation.

Some of the guards turn to Fleur in surprise. One, a grey stallion in the standard Canterlot gold armor, speaks up. "Lieutenant Dis Le! R-right away ma'm." He seems to be this squad's leader. "Alright, you heard the mare. Let the bug be." Well that's rather rude. The guard circle around me slowly breaks, and the guards return to their posts.

All the same, I owe Fleur for this one. I let out a breath that I wasn't fully aware I was holding. "Thank you, Ma'm. If you hadn't been there," I glance at Sugarplum who has just began calming herself and was struggling to keep her wings, and aforementioned wingblades, against her sides. "Then there likely would have been a very grave misunderstanding."

Fleur looks over at Sugarplum, and actually gains a look of worry. "Oh…" She looks to the grey stallion. "Sergeant, a word, if you please." The guardstallion walks up to her, and she begins speaking in hushed tones, and eventually motions to Sugarplum. He looks over to her and visibly pales.

I look over at Plum. I suppose I must apologize. "Plum, I-"

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"That was for bein' stupid and not disguising yourself until we were at the castle! You knew that we were goin' into Canterlot, and didn't even bother! And here I thought _you_ were supposed to be the smart one!" _Y'know, joor, she has a-_ Yes, she has a point. Do I want to hear this from you as well? No. So please _be silent_!

I sigh. "You're right, Plum. It was foolish of me to do so, especially here." Unsaid, what amount of trouble would I've caused if I'd been caught under disguise at the castle gates? _The fic may never say._ Wait, what? _Oh, nothing._

Plum looks at me with an upturned eyebrow. "Ya think?" She shakes her head. "Well, now what? Cause I'm pretty sure any hope of comin' in quietly is out."

The sergeant steps forward carefully, and Fleur looks on cautiously. "Private," He says, though he sounds at the very least unnerved, "My squad and I will accompany you to the palace under the Lieutenant's orders." He seems to pause a moment. "I don't know _what_ you've gotten yourself into this time, but…"

Plum waves him off. "Yeah yeah, I know, 'Be Careful'. Seriously, I know I'm reckless and aggressive, but I'm not stupid." She turns to him. "Although thanks, wasn't quite sure what I was gonna do to get through Canterlot without Blackshell here under disguise."

He just shakes his head. "To think if you actually got a position as a leader anywhere in Equestria..." Oh you poor, uninformed guard. I look to Plum to see her giving an absolutely horseapples-eating grin… He notices. "…You're kidding me, right?"

Plum and I look at each other. She looks back to the sergeant. "What happens in Ponyville…"

He actually facehoofs at this and shakes his head. "We try not to question. Do I even want to know the details?"

I look at Plum and just shake my head. She sees and decides to quit tormenting him. "Probably not."

He sighs. "Well, come on then. No use wasting the Princess's daylight."

With that we begin the long walk up to Canterlot Castle.

(\PoV: Sugarplum/)

Uhg, why couldn't you have just shifted into Shadow, Black? Now we're gonna have a hay-load of eyes on us and my wing!

We walk out of the station with more than a few confused nobles who actually had a pair following our group as we exited. Out in the streets wasn't much better, as just as I thought there's a standard detention carriage waiting for him, as well as two guards. And another bucking crowd. Oh, and whaddya know, the media's here. Bucking excellent.

The guards at the carriage move to apprehend Blackshell. Like hay I'll let that happen! I move next to him. "Situation's under control. The princesses said they wanted to see him immediately."

Immediately, they stop. The one to my left sighs. "Do I even want to know, private?"

Sergeant Quickstrike just shakes his head. "She's not exactly a Private anymore, apparently." The two guardstallions coming from the carriage look incredulously at each other first, then at me.

The one to our right looks like he figured it out, and facehoofs. "It's another Ponyville case, isn't it?" Bingo. After all, with all the crazy flank horseapples that go on there, even mentioning Ponyville in relation to an assignment is unofficial code for "It's likely true, don't think too much about it."

I smile. "Yeah, it is. So if ya don't mind getting that hunka wood and iron outa the way, that'd be nice."

They both look at each other before just shaking their heads and telling the carriage to move. The media, on the other hoof…

I turn to look at Blackshell and the guards… No pegasi, damn. "So, wanna deal with those shutterbugs over there or can Black and I takeoff?" For guards, there is little worse than media duty. The worst being dealing with Blueballs, but that's beside the point. Stupid brain.

"By all means, ma'm. Up and away at will."

I look at Blackshell. "I'd be more than happy to not answer the media's undoubtedly biased questions until after the Princesses', thank you."

And with that done and done, we takeoff for the castle. Following the detention carriage to avoid being stopped.

(\PoV: Blackshell/)

As we fly above Canterlot, I can't help but think that I've been here before… It's nothing, surely. It may just be the architecture.

We pass above multiple lavish houses and estates, all while undoubtedly confusing the nobles below… Now hold on, what's this?

I stop a moment to get a better look at the strange… thing. It appears to be a bipedal… thing that glows blue. It seems to have… Four? Yes four small upper arms shaped much like a club or baton coming out of a ring-shaped torso that happens to have a glowing blue orb in it's center. _How strange…_ Indeed, Kriidiil, indeed.

Suddenly, as though it new we were observing it on it's rooftop, it moves it's apparent head to look at us. It's face is completely featureless, with the exception of two squinting blue eyes. Such a strange thing… I wonder why- "Black! C'mon, what's the holdup?"

Oh damn it, I forgot about Plum! I look to her and notice that I'm a bit far behind. I race to catch up.

Once I reach Plum, she looks at me with a somewhat annoyed expression. "Y'mind giving a warning before you bolt off and decide to play "Tempt the Archers"?" _She has a point…_ Don't. Just… Don't.

"I'm sorry, Plum. I won't do so again if you're that worried." She first looks at me with a "really?" face before realizing exactly what that last part could insinuate. I completely understood what I was saying at the time… _Oh give it a rest, lovercolt._ Wh-Hey! Where're you pulling that from? _Shut up, you're supposed to be hearing Sugarplum muttering right now!_

"…don't know why I like him…"

(\PoV: ?/)

The flight-capable organics identified as pegasi and changeling pass overhead, the solid black insectoid-equine hybrid paused to examine me. Curious. He was called back by the female who seemed to just barely be able to fly with rhythm as her greatly crippled wing was very heavily reinforced by her subspecies particular brand of excelsior energy. Perhaps she is his mate?

Strange. A changeling would normally be on the inside of the primitive prisoner transport vehicle, instead of being allowed to fly freely, much less be allowed to mate with an … In the brief moment that our optics met, I scanned him to find abnormalities in his excelsior conduits. While a normal changeling would have had excelsior collectors/generators near the mouth and heart, this had extra generators finely tuned for specific actions near the mouth and organic optics. It seems a mirror to Onesimus's report over… The very same female pegasus that called it over. Fascinating… This requires proper documentation in the Data Megacomplex at Pelerandia.

[Oculyst Spark, this is the RTB signal. All scout Oculysts are to return to the Rift for debrief and maintenance… The very same signal that you've been ignoring for three days now!] Ah. And here is the unfortunate interruption.

[I suppose that my excelsior power converter is beginning to skip cycles. Initializing teleportation codestream… See you soon, Tangent.] And with that, the molecular transdimensionalizer activates…

(/\\)

 **You see what looks like a large underground chamber with an arena in the center. Both the walls of the arena and the walls of the chamber. You see Hunter sitting on an what appears to be a melted cage and Shadow gnawing on what appears to be a scorched staff.**

 **Hello, readers. My apologies for being terribly late. As you can see, I was quite busy rounding up a group a pet duelers.**

 **Hunter cringes** **.**

 **Pet duelers, so inhumane. Now racers such as Shadow and myself…**

 **Shadow rolls his eyes. Apparently he's heard this speech multiple times over.**

 **I mean, if anything we racers pamper our pets and simply ask that they try their hardest in simple races! I mean…**

 **As Hunter continues to ramble, Shadow pulls a sign out of… Nowhere. It reads: "Alright, the IRL reason for the very unplanned hiatus is one, school. Two, unforeseen events. We're trying not to become** _ **that**_ **author who eventually just leaves everypony hanging. By the by, if you haven't guessed Hunter and me are based off of the RL Hunter's Wizard 101 account. Also, this new faction is an OC submission from the Imprisoned of Hell. Yes, he's perfectly willing to do this sort of thing. Keep in mind though, we're not going to be seeing much more of Spark and Tangent until much later on. Say about in another 4-5 chapters. So long as we don't end up swamped in OC requests or absolutely ridiculous OCs there will be no end or block to the amount of OCs. As a sidenote, how do you think about how the fic's going so far?"**

 **The scene fades to black…**


	15. Chapter 14: Newbie, Blueblood, and-

**Chapter 14: Newbie, Blueblood, and-**

(\PoV: Sugarplum/)

I don't know why I like him, but I do. Freakin' bug goes from smart and suave to friggin' braindead! Just shake your head and fly on. We're nearly at the castle anyway… Wait… I'm a captain of the guard now… Now I can finally get Blueballs doing some REAL work! A feral grin grows on my face.

I shake it off quick enough. Can't have the ground crews getting nervous… Oh wait…

I scan the ground. We're just coming over the Keep wall, so that means… Yep. There they are. Crossbowponies. A small line of them, just arriving on the wall. I drop back to Blackshell. He looks at me nervously. "I trust you have a plan to not get me shot?"

I give a grin. "'Course I do. You're lookin' at her!"

His eyes widen and his wings falter a moment. Dawww, he's worried! Isn't that cute? "Even though I've seen plenty to confirm that you are both feared and respected by most of the guard, you cannot simply have me believe that you merely flying by me ensures my saftey!" Meh, he doesn't know the stories yet, so he gets a by… this time.

"Trust me Black, they know not to mess with anyone flyin' by me!"

(\PoV: Third Pony Perspective/)

Meanwhile, on the ground, a crossbowmare prepares to take a shot at what she sees and was trained to see as a threat. Then she notices that private "Maelstrom" Sugarplum, is escorting the 'changeling'.

"Nope, nopenopenope." She lowers her crossbow. "Buck THAT! No way am I explaining to the LT why the barracks look like we let the Lunar Guard in with beer. Again."

(\PoV: Sugarplum/)

Black gives me an unsure look. "Very well… If you say so…"

Sheesh. I mean, I get it. Nopony wants to be target practice. But still! "Trust me, it's gonna be fine! See, we're coming up on the landing platform now." Which we are. Of course, them thinking there's a prisoner to be taken to the dungeons…

Yep, there they are. A small squad of earth ponies ready and rearin' to take Black into custody. All in the gold of the Celestial Guard. Standard for when there's a changeling coming in. Pft, they forgot their Unicorn. Dumbflanks, that's a mistake for recruits fresh from Basic to make! Never go in without being at max if you can help it, NEVER!

As we land, they notice me and pause. "Damn," one of em, a white stallion, says. "And they still let you fly with that wing, Private?" OF BUCKING COURSE THAT'S THE FIRST BUCKING THING THEY PICK UP ON!

"Yeah, 'cause you wanna know something? I don't ask for pity and kick the flank of anypony who tries, _sir_. Now if you would excuse me, the Princesses wanted to speak with Blackshell here."

The leader of the squad, a mare with a light gray identity shroud, frowns. "Private Sugarplum, we have orders to take that changeling into custody." AH screw this!

I shake my head. "It's a Ponyville case, ok? Strange horseapples went down and now I just want to get this day overwith."

The squad lead softens her frown. "Ah. All the same, we'll escort him from here. You can stay with or head to the barracks and get some rest." Like it's really even an option…

"I'll go with you ma'm."

She nods. "Alright private. Fall in and don't lag behind."

I hear the stallion muttering. "Nevermind that she disrespected a superior _while_ out of uniform…" Fate, you just love bucking around with everypony, don't you?

Of course, the colt's probably new. Nopony in Canterlot has the balls to say those things anywhere near me! He's probably in from… I dunno. Manehatten maybe. I guess I'm gonna have to arrange a little… _Party_. I must've been grinning that dark grin that most Canterlot natives have learned by heart to run from, because the LT in charge of this particular squad takes one look and immediately looks alarmed. I guess I'll calm her… I take a quick glance back at the newbie to the CCG and slightly ease off the grin. "…Sir, what's your name?"

He looks slightly surprised at the question for a split second. "I'm Sergeant Cold Steel, private…"

I bring 'The Grin' back up to full. "Sugarplum, sir. And might I suggest asking around before attempting to grumble behind my back? It might save some time with rather menial tasks." He looks incredulous. Not like I blame him, if anypony other than me'd been the one to spout off stuff like that they'd be on Blueblood duty quicker than they could kiss plot and beg. Professionalism is one of the things that the Celestial Guard and most other regiments guarding royalty share. They normally don't take any lip whatsoever.

The LT steps between us in a heartbeat. "Sergeant, the private here is one of two ponies we don't mess with." She then turns to look at me. "Private, ease off, it's his first day in Canterlot. He hasn't even met Prince Blueblood yet." She motions to the door with her head. "Lets move, the Princesses don't need to be kept waiting."

(\PoV: Blackshell/)

I'm probably going to need that absolutely glorious bed for rest after all this. _You were the one to choose this path, joor…_ I am well aware of that, Kriidiil. Now, will you let me get back to my observations? It's one of the few things keeping my nerves from showing on the outside. _The other things are?_ The fact that Sugarplum is on our side, and cats. That's beside the point, so please shut up!

We enter through the gate at the other end of the pad and into a large hallway filled with all manners of banners and art depicting both Celestia and Luna. Sometimes together, sometimes separate. However, the most common depictions are of Celestia and Luna standing side-by-side.

Hmm… Ah, I see. Knowing that Luna suddenly just coming back and being reinstated to her former position of power would have diplomatic repercussions, Celestia orders that artwork showing her and Luna together would make it clear to any adequate diplomat that the two are solidly a diarchy and that insulting Luna would be insulting her. Which wouldn't be a wise idea, seeing as most every faction has their weather maintained by an Equestrian industry and are not adapted to discordant and uncontrolled weather. Even an embargo of Equestrian services would be disastrous! _Joor, perhaps it would be wise to think of them as their rightful ranks?_ Perhaps, perhaps.

The guards are all around us, escorting us through the hall and into another. This one with more depictions of the Princesses. Although every now and again a depiction of one or more of the Elements shows, though it looks as if the artists responsible for crafting them weren't studying the ponies thems- "By sweet Auntie Celestia, what is _that_ doing here?!"…I really have to work on more practical observation skills.

I look down the hall to see a white unicorn with a blond mane in fancy clothing with a compass Fate mark. He has two guards accompanying him, though neither seem overly enthused… "Great… What do you want, Blueballs?" WH-What did Sugarplum just call him?!

The pony in question looks affronted, but not shocked. Has she gotten away with this before..? The white pony shakes his head and sighs. "For the last time its _Prince_ Blue _blood_ , you psychotic simpleton! And if you must know, I am wondering as to why the _insect_ that I received word about was headed for the throne room instead of the dungeons."…Ah, that would explain it.

The apparent leader of the squad of guards that were escorting Plum and I steps forward. "Prince Blueblood, sir. Private Sugarplum had overriding orders from the Princesses themselves saying to take him directly to them."

The aforenamed Prince Blueblood, who seems to need a lesson in what separates an insect from a bug, looks to the leader before looking back at Sugarplum with narrowed eyes. "And what proof do you have of this?" I hope that Plum brought the letterrrrrr… Suddenly there's a dark violet alicorn in royal regalia standing just behind the Prince. With her mane having the stars on it and a fate mark of a moon on a black backdrop, I would have to guess that this would be Princess Luna. _I would second that._

"PRINCE BLUEBLOOD," By Faustus, she's loud! "WHY ART THOU IMPEDING A FOREIGN AMBASSADOR THAT MINE SISTER AND I HATH BEEN EXPECTING TO ARRIVE?" _And it would appear that she is a serpentounge as well!_ …Well I am an ambassador, and certainly foreign. Though why would she speak in an accent that was commonly only used by thestrals? _I have confidence that we shall find out, joor._

The Prince jumps From the sudden and LOUD voice of Princess Luna, as do the guards beside him. He turns around swiftly. "A-auntie Luna! My apologies, I had not realized you were there!" He looks back to me. "My… Apologies, ambassador…" …I suppose that I could placate him.

"Blackshell, at your service." I turn to the lunar Princess. "And whilst on the topic of apologies, the Changeling Republic apologizes for the actions of Queen Chrysalis. Rest assured, an investigation did take place to ascertain the exact reasons as to why she went rouge."

Princess Luna raises an eyebrow. "OH? AND WHAT, Pray tell, was the result of said investigation?" _She seems to have switched back to an appropriate level of volume._ Thank Faustus for that…

"As it would seem, somepony slipped a rather large amount of lust into a caravan bound to her hive about a month or so prior to the assault of Canterlot." Which is completely true, the whole lot of it. High Queen Monarch did indeed order an investigation, and did find that one of the caravans headed for Hive Chrysalis was laced with an alarming amount of lust.

The guards look at one another in confusion, including Plum, Blueblood seems curious, and Luna is suddenly deadly serious. "Lust? How is that significant?" Oh, you ignorant fool.

I look Blueblood square in the eyes. "Lust is a drug, a highly dangerous drug, for changelings. It gives them amazing strength, speed, and magical power, but at a terrible cost." The others with the exception of Luna are hanging on my every word. "It hyperaccelerates the metabolism, and induces insanity. A brilliant, but dangerous, insanity. To make matters even worse, the victims of lust poisoning never remember the exact events that took place while under its spell. By the time that Chrysalis began the invasion in truth, her entire hive was nearing the final stage of changeling starvation: primal hunger."

At this, several of the guards flinch and Luna somberly nods. "Tis sad, but the truth from what We recall."

Blueblood thinks a moment. "So, what you're saying is that an unknown faction or group managed to drug an entire hive without anypony noticing?" I nod. "That seems off, don't your kind have a method to detect it?"

Rude, but still a legitimate concern for those unlearned in the ways of changelings and shifters. "We do. However, when intermingled with actual love, it becomes exponentially harder to detect."

The white-coated and white-jacketed royal huffs. "Clearly."

Luna glares at Blueblood, which sees him running down a side corridor. She returns her gaze to me. "Our apologies for our nephew. He seems to forget that being so does not guarantee him run of the kingdom. As for your apology, we accept on behalf of the night-faring citizens of Equestria. Our sister will have to accept for it to become formally accepted, so let us be off." And with that, we continue to the throne room…

(\PoV: ?/)

So the shade has chosen the path of truth… Upsetting, but not unacceptable. My free world will need those such as him. That my old lieutenants would stray so far from the true path of chaos is far more so. But, again, so long as Faustus's blessing shields this world, the traitors will gain no ground here, so they are of no current consequence.

However, if my vengeance is to be recognized against them, the Umbrum must be recreated. I move my incorporeal eyes from Canterlot to the frozen wastes on the outskirts of the crystal empire. Specifically, to a sheared-off, curved horn. _Sombra, my son, reawaken, and stay hidden in the wastes._ The horn dissolves into a shadowy cloud and into the wind of a blizzard. The first of the new Umbrum, and the one who will become my vessel.

All in due time. I shift my eyes beyond the Wall, to observe both the writer and the veiwer. _All in due time…_

(/\\)

 **Hunter and Shadow fade into view.**

 **Hello, and my sincerest apologies to the readers for being late, again. I make no excuse this time, save for writer's block. It is quite the damndest thing, is it not?**

 **Shadow rolls his head and then gets the feeling of being watched.**

 **Calm yourself, Shadow, nothing short of a being with a fourth of the power of the pony goddess could spy on us here in the spiral! In any case I… Oh, can you see the background? No? Damn it all… Shadow, lets get this thing working again…**

 **Hunter and Shadow fade out, and a pair of red, serpentine eyes appear.**

 _ **All in due time…**_

 **Everything fades to black…**

 _ **Minor revision, turns out Bluey's white not blue. I'm trying to keep most of the characters as accurate as possible. Hunter will explain more about the exacts of Umbra's power… Who am I? Eh… Not yet. Besides, you've already heard of me!**_

 _ **Silence…**_


	16. Chapter 15: Royals

**Chapter 15: Royals**

 **And a public service announcement**

(\PoV: Blackshell/)

So, here we are. The door to the throne room straight ahead. It appears to be normal elm wood with the sole mark on it being that of the symbol of the sisters. It's funny, I guess. Just a few days ago, I didn't think I'd even have the honor of having a trial if I'd been caught. _And yet here we are, having been invited to come before the throne._ Indeed, Kriidiil, indeed. Now it's up to fate and Faustus on how this proceeds.

Princess Luna looks to me. "Here we are. I advise that you tell my sister the same thing that you told me regarding Queen Chrysalis." But of course, one does not tell one ruler one thing, and another a contradiction. _Of course, you weren't quite supposed to be the one to tell them that particular message…_ Yes, yes…

"Of course, Princess. In all honesty though, your majesty, the delegate responsible for delivering that message was scheduled to be coming next week." Princess Luna seems slightly surprised, though not too much so.

"Yeah, and the reason you said it was because of old Blueballs back there, wasn't it?" Wh-oh, right. Sugarplum's still here. The guards were dismissed after Princess Luna… _Dismissed_ the apparently ill-thought-of prince. As glad as I am that we decided to head to Canterlot together…

"Yes, but is such a vulgar nickname really necessary or warranted?"

Plum huffs. "For somepony who tries to get at least one mare in his bed each week? Buck yeah, he deserves it!" …He didn't. _Likely, he did and got at best a swift kick to his crotch._ And at worst he nearly got an unexpected castration. _Indeed._

Princess Luna frowns. "As much as I agree that Blueblood certainly deserves such a title, the vulgarity of it is a tad… excessive." It would appear that the lunar alicorn agrees with us. _Correction, she agrees with you._ Huh? _In my opinion, if he decides to mate with anything with a pretty face and large flank he deserves such a name._ …Dragon thing? _Dragon thing._ "Now, let us tarry no longer." Luna turns and opens the door to reveal a large hall with white columns at even intervals supporting the ceiling. The entire room is white and gold (perhaps this is meant to be the throne room for the day court?) and at the end of the hall are two thrones, one is a deep purple with a black velvet cushion (Princess Luna's throne, undoubtedly) while the other is a white and gold throne with a red velvet cushion. It also happens to be occupied by a pure-white-coated alicorn with a gently-rippling mane with colors very much the hue of all the aurora borealis at once. _Princess Celestia, no doubt._ Indeed. Though the golden regalia somewhat gives that away.

Celestia nods to her sister and waits for her to take her position on the throne to her left. Luna does so and sits on the throne after having walked over to it. Celestia the looks to me and her gaze grows cold. "You must be Blackshell. Please excuse my coldness, as I recently have had some bad experiences with your… Cousins." Ah, perfectly excusable, though…

"It is only to be expected, your highness. I would imagine that such experiences would make one wary of one who looks quite similar." I say as I give a cordial bow.

She gives a polite, yet curt nod. "Thank you for understanding, ambassador." She then looks to Sugarplum and her expression grows warmer. "Ah, Private Sugarplum, this is quite the special day for you, isn't it?"

Plum nods with a reserved excitement and a smile on her face. "Yes ma'am." Her uninjured wing twitches, likely due to said excitement. Then her face straightens. "With all due respect ma'am, you're gonna want to hear what Black here has to say before we get on to the promotion."

Princess Celestia nods to her and looks at me. "And what is it that you have to say, ambassador?"

I straighten as much as possible. "The Changeling Republic would like to formally apologize for the actions of Queen Chrysalis, as well as share the results of an investigation into her unprecedented behavior." Celestia blinks a moment, but is otherwise unaffected. "As it would appear, one of the caravans headed for her hive had been filled with lust-contaminated love." This causes Celestia to blink and straighten with a surprised look.

"Lust?" I nod. Celestia rubs a hoof on her chin in thought. "That would explain at least part of it," she leans forward slightly and focusses all her attention on me, "However, it does not explain how starved and primal changelings managed to not only infiltrate the populace, but manage quietly switch the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza with Queen Chrysalis."

…Come to think of it, that is very odd. _Very odd indeed._ Might as well say what can be said. "In all honesty, your Highness, I'm not certain how that would happen either. And to my knowledge none of the other hive queens are either."

Celestia leans back into a less intimidating posture. "I see."

(\Pov: Celestia/)

So, this is the quite late response from the Republic. Hive Queen Chrysalis was under the effects of lust poisoning and therefore not in her right mind when she invaded. Not only that, but it came from a spiked love caravan. That would suggest that the attack was all part of a large set-up. By whom, I wonder?

"Does the Changeling Republic have any ideas as to who slipped the lust into the caravan?"

Blackshell shakes his head before looking into my eyes. "No, your highness. I am afraid to say that as of yet, no trace of whomever had done the deed and pointed Chrysalis in the direction of Equestria has been found." I give a brief glance to Sugarplum to see that she has not reacted in any major way to indicate the Ambassador attempting to pull the rug out from under us.

" _Indeed. He has not said any falsehoods upon entering into the palace."_

I see, dear sister. We should still be wary, however. He is a skilled ambassador.

" _Far more so than any we have encountered as of my return."_

Indeed. And we both know that one trait all skilled ambassadors have. However, I trust that Guard Captain Sugarplum will be able to alert us if he tries even to withhold any part of the truth.

Through our mental link, Luna sighs while not outwardly displaying anything. _"You still have not fully explained how she is able to detect lies and half-truths with such accuracy."_

It is because I don't know how she does it. Twilight believes that Ambassador Blackshell may have the same ability, but to a lesser degree. Thank Mother that these conversations in our minds are instantaneous. Now…

"I see, Ambassador. Thank you for becoming an impromptu messenger. On behalf of the citizens of Equestria who dwell in the day, I formally accept the Changeling Republic's apology." His eyes widen slightly in surprise before shrinking back to normal size in the same moment.

"It was my unexpected pleasure, your highness. I will be certain to relay your acceptance of the Republic's apology to my superiors." So, he is able to quickly adapt and readjust what he is about to say based on new information. Against average ponies, any foreign ambassador would have incredible reaction times to unexpected information. But Blackshell is perhaps one of the most rapidly adaptive ponies I have ever met. Except for those with… Luna?

" _Yes, sister?"_

(\PoV: Blackshell/)

Well, it's safe to say that things are going much better than I thought they would. _And here I was thinking that this is the outcome you were hoping for, Joor._ It was, thanks for the help with that sudden shift though. I forgot for a moment that _she's_ the pony who called us here, it's been a long day. _Geh, Joor. It has indeed._ Just a thought, what does "joor" mean? _It means "mortal" in dovahzul, dragontongue. Do not forget that this day is not over just yet, there is still your fahdon's, your friend's promotion and the princesses. They undoubtedly have many a loaan, question, for your answering._ …It's never going to be that simple, is it? _Likely not._

"If that is all that needs to be said, Ambassador, then I believe that we have a promotion to get on with." Celestia says in a diplomatic tone.

"That is all that I have to say, your highness," I look over at Plum. Honestly, in the short time I've known her, we've become good friends. She's probably one of the few ponies I fully trust, if I can ever remember any others. _Calm yourself, Vedqarah, don't get distracted!_ Right.

I turn my head back to Princess Celestia. "May I remain while the ceremony is taking place?"

The Princess of the Day nods. "You may. Though," she says with an amused twinkle in her young, (for an alicorn,) eyes, "there is very little ceremony about it. My sister and I simply say a few words, Sugarplum responds, we cast a small amount of magic, and she gets new weapons and armor. Simple as that."…By Faustus, she's a prankster. A kind, loving ruler, but a prankster at heart. I wonder if she'd get along with old… Old… Damn, memory's failing me again. _It matters little, this promises to be quite the show if it is what I think it is._

The Princesses turn their attention to Plum. "Private Sugarplum," Ah, so Luna starts this off, "Thou hast served in Our guardforce for four years, and have not once been raised above the rank of Private for the duration of your service."

"Thus," Now Celestia speaks, "We have decided to appoint you to the rank of Guard Captain of Ponyville by our right as Princesses of Equestria."

"We will also lead an investigation as to why a guardsmare as loyal and competent as yourself was never promoted before now in all of your years of service and your… Experience." Luna again, and this seems to be a slight more than just a promotion. _Geh, it is more like they are using this as an opportunity to either root out corrupt guards or intimidate the meyus nobles who had gotten in the way._ …Or it could just be a case of prejudice due to the fact that she took a life whilst not in the guard. _Hmm, I guess that it could be so. After all, no one wants to put a murderer in any rank that would protect them from suspicion._ Hey, we both know that Plum isn't like that. _Geh, but they did not._

Plum, hearing the way that Princess Luna used the word experience, straightens. "Thank you, your majesties. I promise to uphold all of the rightful laws passed by you and yours, and to not extract undue punishment upon anypony found responsible for holding my rank." For a moment, her eyes seem to have a spark in them. "If I may ask something of you, Princesses, I would like to request to train Prince Blueblood in self-defense techniques." In other words, 'Please let me torture Blueblood for an unspecified amount of time.' _…She must really not like him._

Princess Celestia raises an eyebrow, but with a very amused glint in her eyes. "And what kind of techniques would he be learning under you?" Princess Luna briefly looks surprised, but not very concerned, before once again assuming a neutral face.

Plum nearly grins, but manages to keep a serious face. "Ma'am, I was hoping to teach him advanced hoof-to-hoof combat and fighting without the use of magic in order to protect himself in case he becomes involved in an event such as the Changeling invasion." Translation: 'I'm going to put him through the wringer and make sure he quits going after mares without thinking ever again.' Or, at least, I believe so. _Geh, it is likely correct._ Plum blinks and turns her head to me-er, us, I guess. "No offense, Black."

"None taken, Plum." Though I'm not sure why she would think I'd be offended by that statement…

Wait… I looked to one of the windows to see that sunset was quickly approaching. I hope that- suddenly, there is a large flash of both light golden and dark blue magic centered around Sugarplum! I turn to see her standing there in a deep forest green armor set with what appears to be a very demonic-looking sword and shield combination on her back, with the same sword and shield seemingly designed into a clasp at her neck. A helmet with the same coloring as the armor, but as equally dark-looking as the sword and shield with a grey glow along some of its lines has appeared on her back.

 _Well now, things certainly have gotten… Interesting._

 **(/\\)**

 **Slowly, the normal bench and cabin appear, with Hunter messing with something just below your line-of-sight. Shadow is sitting on the bench, and as such barks when he sees you come into veiw.**

 **Hmm? Oh, its finally working again? Excellent!**

 **Hunter backs away, and looks at you.**

 **Well, I have to say, sorry for not updating in such a long time. I'm not even going to try to excuse it, it was far too long, and this chapter feels woefully inadequate for it.**

 **Hunter shakes his head.**

 **In any case, it turns out that Umbra has more than enough power to both break the Wall and hijack the mirror. Finally got it fixed though. Unfortunately…**

 **Suddenly, the mirror becomes a splitscreen one, as Umbra's red eyes and dark background take half the screen.**

 _ **It is not as unfortunate as the human would have you believe.**_

… **As you can see, Umbra will be joining our little group.**

 **Shadow growls and hunter rolls his eyes.**

 **Yes, yes, I know you told me so and I know you don't like it, Shadow, but there's nothing we can do about it. Heck, there wasn't anything Headmaster Ambrose could do about it!**

 _ **Though it was irritating, as a fly irritates a bear.**_

 **Oh be silent, you. I still have the off switch. Anyway, thank you all for waiting on this young and easily distracted fool. I bid you all farewell!**

 **The screen fades surprisingly not to black, but white.**

 _So yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, those demonic-looking equipment pieces? Deadric stuff from Skyrim. And yes, as he forgot to mention, Plum's mark is that of a Deadric sword pointed downward behind a Deadric shield. Also, we're looking for someone to maybe help proofread these things so that one, we can make sure that flames-for-brains doesn't screw his work up too much, (yes, he does actually consider this sort of thing work,) and two so someone can kick his sorry plot into gear when he needs to be writing! Waita… Or maybe of he's passed a week from the promised release, one of you guys can just PM him and get him into gear! That sound ok? Ok, it's a deal then. See ya later!_

 **The screen fades to black and all is silent.**


	17. Author's Chapter

I am so sorry. All of you few who decided that my little drabbles were worth reading, please forgive me. I needed time away from the internet because of a very particular reason, addiction I should say. I am ashamed that I could not muster the time to write this beforehoof, and wish to apologize for seemingly dropping off the face of the earth. I am so, so sorry.

I should also confess this as well… I do not feel as drawn to this story as I do my other one, and therefor am discontinuing it until further notice. If you wish, I will still incorporate an OC characters or species, if you so desire it, in my other current fic, (though I would prefer more details than just species, please provide a backstory for your characters as well as a brief description.) Also, as I am finding the acts at the end of each chapter increasingly hard to write and am currently in debate as to keep them or not.

As of now, my unintentional and unexcused hiatus is hereby over, and I will attempt a chapter every Saturday. If you feel the need to berate me for any reason, please PM me so that I may address whatever woe you may have against me.

That is all I have to say for now, so without further ado, farewell.


End file.
